A Part of Me No Longer Left Behind
by ashleyli
Summary: "When I was 10 years old, and turning 11 on September 13th, I got a letter from an owl, and found out that I was a witch..." Isabella Swan is a witch, although she never told Edward, but when Dumbledore seeks her help, the truth comes out... Please R
1. Prologue: The Letter

**Prologue: The Letter**

Bella woke up one morning, on July 21st feeling as she regularly did. Bella was at her dad, Charlie's house for the summer, in Forks, as she usually was. She got ready, and headed down for breakfast. It was Saturday and Bella couldn't wait to get out of the house with her dad. As usual, they helped themselves to breakfast, whether it was cereal, bread, or even cooking their own eggs. Her dad didn't really know how to make breakfast for other people and everything, so they got it on their own. As she was eating her cereal, a large snowy owl came and perched itself on to the kitchen window.

"Charlie, look! It's an owl!" Bella cried. Snowy owls didn't come to Forks; there was no snow, or anything from its usual habitat.

"Oh geez" Charlie said, he didn't like her calling him Charlie with him around.

Looking closer now, Bella could see that it had a letter in between its beak! She reached out, hesitating, and took the letter, on the front it said their address and had a stamp on it, it also had her name on it! Mail never came for her, mostly just bills for her dad. She quickly, but carefully opened the letter trying not to break the wax seal, there was a strange wax seal on the letter, it had and "H" on it. Above the seal was a crest, with a lion, a snake, a badger, and a raven, in the middle appeared to be the letter "H" again. Inside the letter, it said this:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Swan, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

_The second page with requirements said: _

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_UNIFORM__  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS__  
All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_- The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk _

_- A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_- Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_- A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore _

_- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander _

_- The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring if desired, an owl, OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Bella looked over the letter again, shocked, then folded it gave it to Charlie.

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?" She asked, still shocked.

"No, Bells, this is not a joke." Charlie replied.

"But how can this possibly be real?" She asked.

"Listen, Bella" He began, "Your mother was not someone ordinary, she was, in fact, a witch."

"Are you a wizard?" Bella asked.

"No."

"Do I go?"

"Yes."

"But how long will this be for?"

"The whole year, but I your mother and I can write to you, but you will come visit for holidays"

"Okay…" She said, as she got out a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Replying"

Her letter said:

Dear Minerva McGonagall,

I am still getting the fact that I am a witch into my brain, but I am pleased to say that I will be going, and I will be ready by September 1st.

Thanks,

Isabella Swan.

Bella put the letter in an envelope, and sealed it.

"Er…what do I do now?" Bella asked her dad.

"Give it to the owl"

"Okay, erm…give this to Minerva McGonagall" I told the owl as I placed the envelope in its beak and watched it fly off.

"Are you sure this isn't a joke?" Bella said, feeling uneasy about both replying and going.

"It's completely real, Bells. You're a witch." He said, never looking as serious as he did then. "It looks like there is going to be a change in plans today Bells, we are going to go shopping for the supplies" Charlie said.

"Can we find all this Forks?" Bella asked, looking at the letter again.

"If you know where to go."

**Okay, well the prologue is short but the Chapters will be longer! Please R&R! This story will not be about Bella getting through her years at Hogwarts, but much more about what she will do for Hogwarts in the future. (When she's a vampire, has a kid, and is living with Edward) Please bear with me, I have 5 stories to do all at once so don't blame me if I don't update in some time.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN THE "TWILIGHT SAGA", I DO NOT OWN ISABELLA SWAN, NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTER. I ALSO DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER. I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES OR MOVIES OF BOTH THESE THINGS.**


	2. Dumbledore

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, OR HARRY POTTER BOOKS OR MOVIES; I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter One**

**14 years later = Bella's a vampire, she lives with Edward, Renesmee is 4 years old (looking 9 years old), Bella is 22 years old (looks 18). Bella and Edward are done collage. It takes place in Harry's fourth year.**

Bella was happy. She was with Edward, and her family. She could see Charlie and Renee from time to time, and she never was thirsty around them. Bella almost forgot.

She almost forgot the school she had attended when she was 11 through 17. And Edward didn't know. He never even guessed.

It was July 26th. Edward and her had been talking, still feeling the joy of being together forever. But being a parent meant responsibilities.

"Renesmee…" Edward said as he usually did, reminding me.

Renesmee was four years old now, but she looked nine. Although we didn't need to feed her anymore, she did like to go to join the others and see Jacob in the morning. She sighed, time really does fly, but in time, we could all live together this way, forever.

They went to the double doors in their bedroom, their closet being bigger than it. _Alice_, she thought every morning. By now, it had been 4 years since Bella had become a vampire, and by now she was used to it, everything being so sharp, defined, hearing the slightest bit of noise. She got dressed in some skinny jeans, and a long sleeved white cotton top that she could still jump in. Bella was careful not to rip my clothes any more, and was even more careful not to get my clothes messy when hunting. They felt so fragile and soft against her. Alice until recently had to 'trained' her to run in heels. Her eyes were gold, and her hair still to my waist, Renesmee's hair was down to he shoulders. When they told Alice that they would cut it, well she couldn't watch.

By the time they got out, Renesmee was waiting for us, sitting on a chair. Her sense of smell and her eyes were better than most humans, but she slept and could go out on a sunny day. She was intelligent, _really_ intelligent. She was also faster and stronger than most humans as well.

She stood up. "Finally, ready to go?" She asked with sarcasm in her voice.

So they headed out and when we got to the river, Bella looked back at Renesmee.

"Mom, why do you always have to look back when we jump across the river?" She asked, and added "You know I can jump across it now"

"Yes, I know, but I'm just not used to it, but it'll grow on me" Bella replied.

They were there in two seconds, and when they got inside, everyone greeted them, and Jacob was already there.

"Hey Jake" Renesmee said giving him a hug.

"Hey Nessie" He replied. That name had grown on me, but she still liked to call her Renesmee.

It was around that time when we were talking and Renesmee was eating when we all heard a WHOOOSH outside.

Immediately they all looked, and went outside, ready.

Outside, was not someone ready to attack, but a very old looking man with a pointed hat. He was tall and thin, with long silver hair that looks long enough to tuck into his belt and a long beard. He also has twinkling blue eyes that, with a crooked nose. He wore half-moon spectacles. He was seen in sweeping robes, in a pale blue color with patterns, which looked like stars and moons.

All the people in the household were confused, who was this man? All but one, for Bella knew this man.

"Dumbledore?" Bella whispered, forgetting that everyone could hear her.

"You know this old man?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and walked forward to him, and said, "Dumbledore? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I am need of your help Ms. Swan" He simply replied.

"My help?" I asked. He just nodded.

"I'm afraid Hogwarts is having a bit of a change for this year, you see the Triwizard Tournament is coming to Hogwarts, and we need not one, but two Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers this year, for advanced people, and regular class. Since Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are coming to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament we need another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Does every subject need another teacher?" Bella asked.

"No, only Defence Against the Dark Arts." He replied.

"Are the two classes going to be taught the same things?" She asked.

"No, one will be for advanced students." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, and you want me to teach…?"

"The advanced students."

"May I ask who the other teacher is?"

"Oh, yes, it's Alastor Moody."

"But, I don't get it Dumbledore, Moody's an Auror, shouldn't _he_ be the one teaching advanced magic?" Bella asked, confused. "Surely he knows more than I do."

"Well, yes but I have my reasons for wanting you to teach the advanced class"

"Okay…." She started to say, "Dumbledore, I have a family now and surely you noticed that I am a vampire now right?"

"Yes, but even as a vampire you can teach since you still have magic" H simply replied, Bella heard Carlisle suck in his breath.

"And anyway, I have something for you so that you can look human and no one can ever find out that you are a vampire, well everyone but Minerva"

_Something to make me look human?_ Bella thought.

He pulled out, what looked like the Hogwarts coat of arms, except as a small charm, and then said. "I understand that you have a bracelet?" He asked. She nodded and pulled out the bracelet Jacob had given her years back, a wolf charm hung from it, and so did a crystal rock. Dumbledore took it and attached it on to the bracelet, and gave it back to her.

"Now you must simply tap your wand over the bracelet and say _Humento Appearus _and you will look human, you won't shine in the sun, you won't be ice cold, you can have a heartbeat, your eyes will go back to it's original colour, and the only thing is that you will smell like a vampire, you can't sleep, and your sense of smell and eye sight will still be of a vampires." Dumbledore explained, then added, "And to change back you can just tap it again and say _Reverso Appearo"_

To test it, Bella went in the sunlight and immediately her skin shined like diamonds. She tried to ignore her family, feeling sure that they would be upset. She reached into her boot and took out her wand, which had ash wood, and was 10¾", with Phoenix feather at its core.

Bella tapped the charm and said _Humento Appearus _and almost immediately her skin stopped glowing, and her eyes turned the same chocolate brown as before. She could hear her heart beating and when she felt her skin, it was warm. But she still smelled like a vampire. Bella didn't even have a craving for blood anymore.

"Remarkable." was all Bella could say.

"Dumbledore, after I graduated from Hogwarts, I continued Muggle school, trying to catch up, but I forgot about magic! And for some time, I thought I hated it!" Bella said, then added, "But Dumbledore, you realize that I have a family now, and that this is a very hard decision to make, but I will send you my answer by owl."

"Very well, you have four days before I send the names of the teachers to the Ministry" Dumbledore replied, and with that, he apparated.

Bella took her wand out and tapped the charm again saying_ Reverso Appearo _and then turned around to her confused family.

"You're a witch." Edward breathed.

XXXXX

When we all came inside, there was an odd silence, and then the questions came.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a witch?"

"What is Hogwarts?"

"Who is that man?"

"Does Charlie know?"

"Is that why I can't read your mind?"

"How long have you been hiding this?"

"Why didn't you—"

"Enough" Bella said fiercely, "I will tell you all the whole story, beginning, to the end"

Everyone stared at her, and then they all nodded. Carlisle looked naturally excited at new information.

"Now, when I was 10 and turning 11 on September 13th, I found out that I was a witch. A letter came from an owl, I couldn't believe it at first, but then Charlie told me that it was true and that my mom, was indeed, also a witch, so—"

"Renee's a witch?" Jacob asked, Bella glared at him to shut up. "Sorry"

"Anyway, I got all my supplies from Diagon Ally and then I was off to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school where you learn witchcraft and wizardry. I went there until I was seventeen, only coming back for holidays and the summer. When I graduated from Hogwarts, I wanted to catch up with school, so that's how I came to Forks. So when I said I used to live in Arizona with my mom, that was true, but I never went to a school in Arizona—"

"So you lied to us?" Jacob asked. "Even when you found out that I was a werewolf and Edward a vampire?"

"Jacob" Bella warned.

"Sorry"

I continued on with my story. "I loved the thrill of magic, but then when I accidentally put my friend, Jane into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, I swore never to do magic again, and I forgot about it when I met you Edward. Anyway, now just when Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school showed up and I did some magic, I think I am beginning to love it again!"

"But I don't want to hurt anyone, never again" Bella added.

"So why did he come here?" Esme asked.

"Well, Hogwarts, as you know is a school, and a school has teachers for many subjects, and Dumbledore wants me to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for advanced wizards and witches." Bella said, then added, "But that means that I can only write to you and visit on holidays, then at the start of next summer the year ends."

"You'll be away for so long?" Renesmee asked.

"You can't go" Edward said.

"Edward, I know it's going to be hard, but Dumbledore is the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, and he is un-doubtfully fair and wise—"

"But just because he is fair and wise, doesn't mean—"

"Yes it does! Edward, Dumbledore has saved my life more times than you even have! I am in debt of him and even so, I want to help him! Plus it will be nice to walk through the halls of Hogwarts again; some of my old friends might be there!"

"Bella, can I talk to you in private?" Edward asked.

I nodded and we went into another room.

"Edward I know it's hard to be away from each other, and I feel the same way, but please understand that Dumbledore has helped me through a lot of things and I have always wanted to repay him, but I couldn't see how. " Bella said stroking Edward's cheek.

Edward put his hand on hers, and said "And now you feel like this could be the way?" He asked, as she nodded. "Then I can't stop you, we can write letters to each other right? And you'll visit for the holidays?" Bella nodded, a smile coming across her face.

"Thank you Edward, for understanding, and most of all, for being mine" Bella said, and she kissed him.

When they got back to everyone else, Bella nodded to everyone and said "I'm going" She then took out a piece of paper and started to write on it.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**I am pleased to tell you that I have accepted your request at becoming the teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts for advanced students. Thank you for offering me, I hope this year will be great as the Triwizard Tournament approaches. Please send me a list of all the students that I will be teaching and my timetable. I will buy everything that is needed. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Isabella Swan.**

When Bella finished the letter she sealed it in an envelope.

"How will you send it to him? The post?" Alice asked.

"By owl of course" She replied and quickly went home to her bedroom to fetch her owl. Charlie had been taking care of it. The owl was a snowy owl; Bella had decided to buy it when she remembered the owl that had given her the acceptance letter for Hogwarts.

"Hey Dad" Bella said as she entered the house.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've decided that I am going to take care of Hope at Edward's house now"

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Dad, they know"

"Like know know?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore showed up and I had to explain everything, I'm becoming the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher for advanced students now"

"Oh, well okay"

So she went up to my old room and packed my trunk, she was going to carry a lot of things so she made the trunk bottomless. Putting her Firebolt and other things in it, she sighed. _I have to go to Diagon Ally tomorrow. _She thought.

When she got back, everyone kept looking at her owl.

"What is that supposed to do?" Jacob asked.

"Its name is Hope and she's going to take my letter to Dumbledore" Bella said, taking her owl and putting her on to her arm, putting the letter into her beak, she asked Hope if she could take the letter to Dumbledore and it flew off. _I'm returning to Hogwarts_ She thought.

**Please R&R! I hope to make the next chapter within this week, but I have other stories I need to get to, but I will try my best. If there is any spelling mistakes, please let me know and I will fix it. Thanks =)**


	3. Something Different

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, OR HARRY POTTER BOOKS OR MOVIES; I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter Two**

Bella landed right on the stairs of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. When she looked at it, it was just as it was so many years ago.

Gringotts was a snowy white building, near the intersection of Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley; Gringotts towered over all neighboring shops. The bank was quite visible in Diagon Alley, with its imposing facade, flight of white stone steps and large doors of burnished bronze. A goblin doorman bowed and admitted her. Passing through another pair of doors, this time they were silver, the door bared the following poem of warning:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn  
Must pay most dearly in their turn  
So, if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

After reading the poem again after all these years, Bella entered the lobby. The main floor was paved with marble and has long counters stretching along its length.

The lobby and main banking area of Gringotts is distinctive for its bustle of activity. I saw about 100 goblins weighing and counting money, examining precious stones, filling in ledgers and handling paperwork. Other goblins act as escorts, who take magical people to their vaults.

All of the vaults are numbered. They are reached by carts, which are magically powered to go swiftly and exactly where needed.

The security included large, fierce goblins and dragons. Only the most skilled of burglars could penetrate these guards. And usually they meet with death, more than likely a terrible one.

Bella looked at the goblin on the chair and said, "I'd like to make a withdrawal from my vault"

"Key please" He said as Bella handed him my key that she had produced from her pocket.

"Vault number 929 this way" He said as I followed him.

Once Bella reached her vault she withdrew the amount of money she needed, thanked the goblin and was on her way. She needed to buy a number of things.

Bella needed to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get robes that would actually fit her now. Madam Malkin's was a clothing shop next to the bookstore, Flourish & Blotts. It sold robes and other clothing, including the standard Hogwarts-required plain black work robes, and dress robes. Madam Malkin, a squat witch who wears mauve robes, and her assistants will tailor the robes to fit right in her shop.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Can I get three sets of plain black work robes, one plain black pointed hat for day wear, one pair of dragon hide protective gloves, and one black winter cloak, with silver fastenings. Please?" Bella asked her.

"Come this way" She said.

Once she got her things and tailored them to fit her, Bella paid and was on her way once again. She needed to go to two more shops. They each took about an hour or so. Once Bella was done, she apparated onto the front doorstep of her house and went in. Edward was in their bedroom, looking rather worried. Bella pulled all the things she had bought out of my bag and put them into her trunk.

"Where were you?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean where was I?" Bella asked.

"You are 12 minutes late!"

"Calm down Edward, I'm sorry. I under estimated how much time I would take buying everything"

Your right, I'm sorry, it's just I thought you could be in danger, I know you can defend yourself now but now that I know that you will be going away for so long, and what the wizarding world can do—"

And then she kissed him. The kiss was long, but then Edward pulled away.

"You need to stop worrying" Bella murmured.

"I promise I'll bring you all back something? And now that you know I'm a witch, I can actually give you guys something that you can't buy" Bella chucked.

"You don't have to do that"

"Are you kidding? I already have presents in mind"

…

When it was September first, it was the time for Bella to go. She had everything she needed packed; she had her timetable and the list of students she would be teaching. It was 10: 50 a.m. and Bella had to apparate to Hogsmeade where she would make her way to Hogwarts at eleven. All teachers were to arrive before the students. Now all that was left were the good byes.

"Bye" Bella said.

"Bye" Everyone replied. Bella hugged everyone, but the only one crying was Renesmee, although if we could, Esme and I would be crying as well.

"Renesemee, don't cry." Bella said as she wiped away her tears, "I'll be back for Christmas and Easter. Although the Yule Ball will be on Christmas Eve and there will be a Christmas dinner, but I will still come home."

Renesmee just nodded. "I promise I'll bring you all back something? And now that you know I'm a witch, I can actually give you guys something that you can't buy" Bella chucked, repeating what she had said to Edward. "And I'll write every week, and update you guys on anything"

Suddenly, Alice's head snapped up.

"What is it?"

"The Yule Ball?" She asked.

"Do you even have a gown?"

"Er…no." Bella said, she knew where she was going with this. "Alice, it's alright"

"Bella! You are my sister, give me 5 minutes!" She replied.

"Ali—" But she couldn't finish because Alice had already disappeared.

"Ughh! I'm going to be late in 5 minutes!" She said in frustration.

As promised, five minutes later, Alice had returned. In her arms was a dress.

The dress was a golden gown; the way the sequenced fabric flowed was elegant. If words could describe perfection, this would be it. I was itching to try it on. Suddenly, I felt excited.

I tried to picture it: me at the ball, wearing this amazing thing of beauty. I could already see the way that I wanted my hair to flow with it.

This dress was the most faultless, wonderful thing I've ever seen.

"Wow" Bella said. The dress was beautiful, something only Alice could find. It held the same amount of beauty as the wedding dress Alice had picked for her so many years ago.

The time came into her mind "Oh, I'm late!"

Bella quickly took the dress from Alice's hands and packed it into her trunk, hugging her at the same time and whispering "Thank you" into one of her ears.

With that, Bella took out her wand and made herself look human, and then she apparated Hogsmeade. Usually the day begins at 7:30 a.m. Then a bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. The bell chimes again in one hour to signal the start of the next class. Of course, since it was the first day, the Hogwarts Express would leave at 11 a.m. sharp and classes would not start until the next day when everyone is settled in.

Once Bella got to Hogwarts, it looked like it had when she left. Hogwarts was a large castle, located on extensive grounds that included the Quidditch pitch, the Forbidden Forest, and the Hogwarts Lake. The three highest towers were the Astronomy Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, and Gryffindor Tower. The castle was set upon huge rocks above the water, and was protected by various defensive magic including the spell which prevents Muggles from seeing and entering the school.

Bella spotted Dumbledore and said, "Good morning"

"Good morning, Ms. Swan"

"Er….Dumbledore I am married now, so please, call me Mrs. Cullen."

"Really, well congratulations, I'm assume you put Isabella Swan on all your letters to me because you wanted it to be a surprise?" He asked as I nodded.

Dumbledore waved his wand and then my trunk disappeared. "You will have Professor Lupin's old classroom and office. Your things are already set up."

"Thank you"

"Dumbledore! I'm sorry I'm late. My sister Alice heard that the Yule Ball was this year and she flipped and got me a dress"

"Oh, but it's all right, it seems Alastor is late as well."

Dumbledore and Bella made their way to the Great Hall where all the teachers were. Everyone greeted her. _Wow, never thought I would be teaching at Hogwarts with the teachers that taught me._ She thought.

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in mid-air. The four long house tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils. It was much warmer in here.

Then Moody appeared from a door to her left and took a seat. Bella remembered a time when he had helped her and chuckled.

"Alastor" Bella said.

"Uh, hello" He just replied.

"It's Bella, Isabella, remember?" She asked. _Why did he look at me like he didn't know me?_

"Oh! Isabella, you look different" He exclaimed.

"Yeah I do. Funny how time flies, right?"

As Bella looked at the student's faces, she saw some old faces, and new ones. Everyone seemed to stare at the teachers, or talk to their friends, or even ask why there were was one more teacher than usual.

Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool," She told the first-years. "When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."

The sorting started with Ackerley, Stewart and ended with Whitby, Kevin. Professor McGonagall then picked up the Hat and the stool, and carried them away.

Professor Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"I have only two things to say to you" He told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "First, we are having a bit of a change here at Hogwarts. Instead of having one Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, we will have two." Everyone looked shock, but he kept going "One will be for advanced people, and the other will be regular. "May I introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Professor Alastor Moody, and Professor Isabella Swan." He then looked at me and said, "Pardon me, Professor Isabella _Cullen._

Professor Moody will be teaching the regular Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Cullen will be teaching the advanced class."

He continued, "Now the only thing left to say, is _tuck in_"

"Hear, hear!" Everyone said, as the empy dishes filled magically before their eyes.

There was mashed potato, treacle tarts, chocolate gateau, pudding, and much more. When everything was eaten and the last crumbs on the plates had faded off, leaving them sparkling clean, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filing the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and the pouring rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it"

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds- to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

I heard some _"What?" _s and some gasps. Some people were even too appalled to speak.

Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely, I have great pleasure in announcing that this year, Hogwarts is in honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING" Someone said at the Gryffindor table. The boy had red hair and beside him was another boy who looked exactly the same. _Was that Fred Weasley?_ Bella asked herself remembering the times Charlie Weasley had invited her to stay at their house at the holidays.

Dumbledore chuckled, "No I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley" He said, "Anyway, the Triwizard Tournament was established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. A champion was selected from each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years. The Tournament was discontinued when the death toll rose high, but no need to worry. We have worked hard over the summer to fix it. The Heads of the other schools will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October. The selection will be at Halloween. Judges will determine which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money"

Hearing this, many students started talking, planning to enter.

"Although, the Ministry has agreed to have an age-restriction as the tasks get more dangerous and risky. So I therefore ask you to not try and waste your time in entering if you are not seventeen."

Most people were furious with this; others looked fine as they were of age.

"Now, the reason there are two Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, are because the students from the other schools will be joining you in your classes." And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed there way towards the double doors and into the Entrance Hall.

As Bella got out of her seat and made her way to her office, Bella could still hear everyone's rage of the age restriction as some people plotted to make Age Potions.

XXXX

Days passed as Hogwarts became her home once more. She wrote to her family often and sent lots of pictures as well as photos. It had been a week since her arrival, and Bella was used to taking the seat beside Moody during dinner. _That's strange_, Bella thought. _Moody never eats the elves dinners._

Bella ignored it, wondering why she only noticed now, when she had so much time before. Dinner went on, and Moody acted like himself, she paid no more attention to him.

A thoughtful memory in her human years returned to Bella's mind and she gasped. "Moody, do you remember when you helped me in my third year?"

"Uh, yeah."

I grew suspicious, _how could he forget? _"That was the best! I still remember it! Remember what you did for me?"

"Yes."

"Bella laughed, "You always tell it the best, go on and say it like you always do."

"Bella, you know I'm getting old! Remind me, will you?"

"Someone sent a serpent on me and you made it go away, "Bella chuckled. "You even put the person in detention"

"Oh, right. How could I forget…good times" He said and chuckled as well.

_Wrong answer Moody, _She thought_. I could have fought a snake in my third year._

Chuckling, she prepared her classroom and wrote a letter to her family, wondering if they were okay. She still had time left to think. Alastor was acting different. It was weird, like a robot. But what she hated was that she only figured out now, after all this time. How stupid could she be? He was much different than he was before when he was teaching at Hogwarts. Something was strange about Moody, something she couldn't explain. But she would. One day she would.


	4. The Four Champions

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, OR HARRY POTTER BOOKS OR MOVIES; I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter Three**

As morning approached, Bella sat at her chair in the Great Hall, eating breakfast with the other students. She no longer felt thirsty when she looked human and she also no longer despised human food. As breakfast continued she watched Moody from the corner of her eye, as it stayed as a vampire's should, this was very easy to do. He seemed to do everything as he did so many years ago, but there was something not right.

Dumbledore made morning announcements and welcomes, and then breakfast was over and Bella was waiting silently for her class. First she would be teaching the fourth years from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

When the class came in, she noticed a boy with a lightning-bolt-like scar. Apparently this was a Harry Potter. Bella had heard of what happened to him, but Voldemort himself never came after her, although she was outraged of what he had done to Harry, to _everyone. _

"Alright class, welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts for advanced students, I am Professor Cullen and I can't wait to spend the year with you all" Bella said.

From the back of the class she heard a boy whisper, "I knew that I knew her from somewhere! She went to Hogwarts around the time Charlie did!" He laughed silently, "Wow, he_ really _fancied her!"

Bella ignored that comment and kept going. "Now, today we will be learning about Nonverbal Spells."

"This is indeed advanced as you are supposed to learn Nonverbal Spells in your sixth year

"I have gotten a letter from Professor Lupin, he said that he thought all of you, were suitable for advance Defence Against the Dark Arts"

She continued, "Can anyone tell me what a nonverbal spell is?"

Only one girl raised her hand. "Yes, Ms…?"

"Granger, Professor. A nonverbal spell is a spell which is performed without saying the incantation out loud. Performing spells nonverbally is very difficult and requires a good deal of practice, as it requires concentration and mental discipline alone."

"Great, thank you Miss Granger"

"Some spells, such as _Levicorpus,_ are easier to perform nonverbally than others. Most spells, however, seem to be less effective than normal when the incantation is not said" Bella said as she neatly wrote down 'Nonverbal Spells' on the bored. Rosalie had taught her how to write such 'beauty' as she did.

"You must _concentrate_ when doing a nonverbal spell, you must _not think_ of anything else, but that you really want to make it happen" She said, "There are rocks in front of you, now please try using _Engorgio _and _Reduco _on them while you do not say the incantation, but you say it in your mind"

The class did so, some people couldn't get the rock to do anything, and others only got a bit of it. The only person who showed any progress or achievement was Hermione Granger.

"Well done Hermione! Splendid!" Bella said.

At the end of the class Bella awarded points to both houses and set the homework.

"Please have an essay about Nonverbal Spells for me by tomorrow" She said.

The boy in the back whispered, "Why is she giving so much homework?"

"Because Mr. Weasley, as you are fourth years, next year you will be taking your O.W.L.'s and as you will find from your other classes, you will be getting more homework than usual, but we just want to prepare you for next year." Bella said, she could see that his ears were turning red with embarrassment.

As that class excited, Bella taught her next class and the next until they were finally over and it was around dinner.

Bella was heading for dinner when she saw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger speaking to three Slytherin boys.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said one of the boys, "Listen to this!"

He then read out an article from the Daily Prophet. It was by Rita Skeeter. Bad memories flashed inside her head, oh how she hated that foul women. She always wrote false, horrible things about people, she would know.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said the boy, flipping the paper and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house – If you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

The nerve! No one should insult anyone's mother. Bella could see Ron shaking with fury. She had to do something, she had seen things like this when she was in school; it didn't turn at all pretty.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," Harry said, "C'mon Ron…"

_'So his name is Malfoy?'_ Bella thought.

Malfoy continued to insult Ron's mother, but I could see that Harry as well had had enough.

"You know _your_ mother, Malfoy?" Harry said – both he and Hermione were holding Ron back from launching himself at Malfoy, "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because she was with you?"

Malfoy's face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter"

"Keep your fat mouth shut then" Harry said, turning away.

I could see Malfoy's arm raised, wand at the ready.

But before I could do anything, I could see Moody had turned him into a ferret!

"OH NO YOU DON"T LADDIE!" he yelled.

Professor McGonagall had come down the staircase nearby "Professor Moody!"

"Hello" He said calmly as he started to bounce the ferret.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching"

"Teach- Moody is that a _student_?"

"Yep"

"No!" Shrieked McGonagall, as she pulled out her wand. Seconds later, Malfoy appeared and the ferret was no longer in sight.

"We _never _use Transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you?" She said, arm shaking.

"He might of, but I did this before for Miss Swan there in her third year except that time it was a snake" He said.

"What? Moody I was here when you taught last and you did no such thing!" She replied.

'_Uh Oh'_ Bella thought.

"We give detentions, speak to the head of their house, or take away points!" She said.

"Yeah? Then I will go talk to Snape" Moody replied, walking off.

As everyone cleared up and moved into the Great Hall to have dinner, I muttered "Fifty points from Slytherin" As I walked by, hearing Ron chuckle.

Dinner was wonderful again; Bella had not realized how good human food can be to a human. She watched Moody again, wondering if he would confront her about lying.

Within five minutes, she could see Hermione Granger get up and leave quickly, in a rush.

Bella saw more people sit down and could hear talk about lessons. She looked to her right and saw Snape looking at Moody and herself quite foully. It seemed the students noticed as well.

"You know why Snape's in such a foul mood don't you?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah" Harry said, "Moody and Cullen"

_'Why would he be in such a foul mood because of me and Moody?'_ Bella thought.

…

Over the next few days, Bella taught about Dementors –in witch Harry should most achievement in- and the Three Unforgivable Curses. It seemed Moody taught about the curses as well, but she had to make it harder. There was a large sign pinned a foot above the marble staircase Bella found one day while going to dinner. It said that there would be a welcoming feast for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons at the end of the week and that lessons would end half and hour early.

Bella had never seen either school before, but she had heard of Beauxbatons since she was once going to attend it, but in the end, she decided to keep going to Hogwarts.

It was now late at night, Bella had already prepared for her class in the morning, but she usually had spare time, in which she would write down observations about Moody.

**Things that were wrong with Moody:**

**-Doesn't remember how he helped me in third year**

**-Seems more ignorant than usual**

**-Eats the food made by the elves at meal times (usually makes his own food since he someone might poison his)**

**Things that Moody does do:**

**-Drinks regularly from his hip flask**

**-Overprotective, mistrusting everything**

**-Doesn't shy away from danger**

Bella also had the time to write a letter to her family, replying to a recent one they had sent her.

Hi Everyone!

How is everyone? I miss you all, and everything is doing really great! Christmas will be soon, so I can't wait! Yes Alice I can send pictures of the ball…although the pictures may be…er…different, as a normal camera would break at Hogwarts with all the magical activity going on. I'm glad to see some of my old friends, although I am still missing you all.

Stop crying Jake, I'll be back soon,

Bella

After sealing it in an envelope, Bella gave it to Hope, who was nibbling on her finger affectionately. "Take this to Edward" She said, and sighed. '_I know I no longer have to say "Take this to …" but it wouldn't feel right without saying it.' _She thought.

…

Days passed as Bella kept teaching, she went to Hogsmeade a few times, looking for Christmas presents for her family. **(Ha! Sorry, but I can't tell you what she gives them!) **When it finally came to Friday, the day that the other schools would arrive, she felt a pang of excitement. She had heard of the Tournament only a few times, but it was never at her school when she was a student. Many students were gathered outside at the Entrance Hall, looking through the windows. Bella although did not need to go so close up, as her eyes could see perfectly fine from the back. She didn't know how Durmstrang would arrive, but when she had had a tour of Beauxbatons, she had seen Pegasus taken care of there.

"There!" a sixth year student yelled, pointing at the Forest.

Emerging from the clouds was a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house. It was soaring towards Hogwarts, pulled through the air by a dozen Pegasus, each the size of an elephant.

'_Knew it_' Bella thought silently.

Emerging from the carriage was the headmistress, Madame Maxime. She looked the same as ever, large, olive-skinned face, black liquid-looking eyes, and a rather beaky nose. She approached the wide-eyed crowd before her, their expressions the same as mine was 9 years ago. Dumbledore came to greet her.

"Dumbly-dorr'," Madame Maxime said in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

Then, suddenly Bella heard it, a sound coming from the lake. It seemed that there was a whirlpool forming, coming out of that whirlpool was a long black pole, and something was emerging.

"A boat!" Lee Jordan exclaimed pointing at the boat that was making its way out of the whirlpool.

There was a strange skeletal-like look to it, as if it was a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. The splash of an anchor came from the boat and a dunk of a plank being lowered on to the bank.

The headmaster, Professor Karkaoff emerged from the boat. He has different kinds of fur, unlike his students; sleek and silver, just like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" He cried heartily, "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

Karkaoff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle, Bella saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin.

Bella saw a face that looked familiar, but she couldn't quite figure it out until Ron said,

"Harry! That's _Viktor Krum!" _

'_Viktor Krum? Yes! Now I recognize him, he's that Quidditch player for Bulgaria! Too bad they didn't win the Cup' _She thought.

As everyone gathered inside the Great Hall, it seemed that Durmstrang decided to sit with Slytherin, as Beauxbatons were sitting with Ravenclaw. The Slytherin table looked a bit cocky, especially that Draco Malfoy. Bella wanted to take away some points from Slytherin silently, and in the mind of a student she would, but she was a teacher, so it would be unfair. After Dumbledore welcomed everyone to Hogwarts, he clapped his hands and immediately, food and drinks appeared on every golden plate and goblet. Even Moody's, which he started eating frantically. There was several more food on the table tonight; most food was foreign for our guest.

After the gold plates wiped themselves clean, Dumbledore stood up once more, smiling.

"The moment has come." He said, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation -there was a smattering of a polite applause- and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Magical Department of Games and Sports."

There was a much louder applause for Bagman than Crouch, maybe because of his fame a Beater.

"Both Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly and will be joining myself, Professor Karkaoff, and Madame Maxime on the panel which will judge the champions efforts"

At the word of 'champions" the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. And even Bella couldn't help but feel excited.

"The casket then, if you please, Mr. Filch" Dumbledore smiled. Mr. Filch now approached Dumbledore from the corner of the room with a large wooden chest, encrusted with many jewels. It looked extremely old.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have gone over all the tasks, preparing. There will be three tasks, spaced through the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess-their daring-their powers of deduction-and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing. Not even Bella.

"As you know, one student will be participating from each school. But these champions will be chosen by an impartial selector…The Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped three times on the casket. As it opened Dumbledore reached inside and took out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely remarkable, had it not been full to the brim with dancing, blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and carefully put the goblet on top of it, where everyone could see it.

"Now, anybody wishing to enter must write their name and their school on a piece of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Tomorrow evening, it shall pick the three champions. Now, to ensure that no underage students yield to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet. But I must warn you, this Tournament is not to be entered in lightly, for once a champion has been selected, she or he is obligated to continue. Now I think you should all go to bed now. Good night to you all."

…**...**

The next Saturday morning, Bella with many others had woken up early and were now in the Great Hall, eating. Bella was in a great deal of thought when it was interrupted.

"We did it!" Fred Weasley said, coming into the Great Hall with his brother and Lee Jordan.

"Did what?" Harry said nearby.

"Made the Aging Potion of course! Cooked it up this morning! We just took it!" Lee said, looking delighted.

Bella got out of her chair and looked at Fred, George, and Lee. "It's not going to work"

"And why would that be Professor?" George asked.

"Because Dumbledore is an _extremely _wise and powerful wizard, who has thought of the use of an Aging Potion, along with many other things" She replied simply. _'And because two other students have already tried this already' _Bella thought.

"Trust me, this is a potion like no other" Lee said.

"Because it was made by us" The twins said together.

"Oh yes, now it is _very _special" Bella said, heavy sarcasm was in her voice.

"How about we make a deal?" She asked.

"I like deals" Lee said.

"Well then, if this plan doesn't work, than each of you owe me 10 Galleons. Of course, if it does work, I owe you 30" Bella said smiling wickedly. Her hand was outstretched. By now, everyone was looking at them.

Fred, George and Lee looked at each other for only a moment, then they each shook my hand and said, "You have a deal"

Bella smiled, "Great"

_'30 Galleons for me'_ Bella thought.

Fred went first and placed his name in. At first nothing happened. George and Lee certainly thought so, as they both jumped in with a laugh of successes. Then, suddenly, there was a great rumble, and all three boys were knocked out of the Age Line as if an invisible hand had pushed them. There was smoke, and as it cleared, everyone could see that all three boys were on the floor, but with very long white beards! Everyone was laughing, including Fred, George and Lee.

"I warned you" said a deep, amused voice. "Go to the hospital wing boys, Madame Pomfrey is already tending to two students." Dumbledore smiled.

Bella chuckled, putting her hand open. As they all walked by, each of them took out 10 Galleons from their pocket and handed it too her.

"Well, that was nice." She said as she placed them in her pouch.

The day went on, everyone was excited to see who the champions were, everyone in Durmstrang entered their name, and a lot of people in Beauxbatons had too. Bella had heard that Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff and Angelina Johnson of Gryiffindor, had entered too. But finally, when dinner had arrived and the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement.

"It is time" Dumbledore said, standing up. "The Goblet of fire is ready to choose"

As he spoke the last word, The Goblets fire seemed to turn from blue-white, to red. And a piece of parchment popped out of it. The parchment swayed, until it was low enough for Dumbledore to catch it.

"The champion of Durmstrang," Dumbledore read, "Will be Viktor Krum!"

The Hall burst into cheers, especially Durmstrang. It seemed Karkaoff was happy too.

Everyone quieted down though, when the Goblets fire turned red again, and another piece of parchment popped up.

"The champion of Beauxbatons" Dumbledore read, "Will be Fleur Delacore!"

Once again cheers exploded, but they were not as loud as Krum's. Bella could see that some girls from Beauxbatons were now crying because they didn't get chosen.

Once again, silence filled the Hall as the Goblet once again turned red and another piece of parchment popped out.

"The champion of Hogwarts" Dumbledore read, "Will be Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table burst into cheers, while the Gryffindor table was clapping, with sad faces, especially Angelina's.

All three champions went through a door, which led downstairs. Dumbledore motioned for all the teachers too follow. But Bella stayed there, standing near the goblet, looking at it.

"Dumbledore" She called.

The Goblets fire had turned red again, and another name popped out of it. Dumbledore wasn't close enough to reach it, so Bella caught it.

"Harry Potter" Bella said, her voice was barely above a whisper. But everyone could hear.

Then, a dozen things happened at once; Harry had gone downstairs too, the teacher following behind him.

"What happened? Do we need to come back up?" Cedric asked.

"That won't be necessary Cedric" Bella said. "It seems Hogwarts has two champions"

"'arry?" Fleur asked.

"Harry did you put your name inside the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked, he shook his head.

"Did you ask any of the older students to?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No"

"Well obviously the boys lying!" Karkaoff said.

"Well _obviously _he's not" Bella said her voice cold.

"'ow would you know?" Madam Maxime said.

"It would have taken a _very _skilled witch or wizard to have confounded The Goblet, they probably put Harry's name under a different school!" Moody cut in.

"How did you know Harry didn't do it? Some people say he could perform a full body Patronus in his third year!" Karkaoff cried.

"Because The Goblet of Fire is a very magical and powerful object!" Bella cried.

Karkaoff was about to say something but Dumbledore cut him off "Silence!"

"Dumbledore! You have obviously made a mistake with the Age Line!" Karkaoff cried furiously.

"Fool!" McGonagall said, "Dumbledore made no mistake!"

"This is quite extraordinary" Ludo Bagman said.

"What should we do? We can't reset the Goblet! It will only go off now at the next Tournament!" Bella said.

"Witch we will not be attending!" Karkaoff said, blocking off whatever Madame Maxime was going to say.

"The matter is out of my hands Mrs. Cullen" Dumbledore said, "But I think it is in Barty's hands instead"

They all turned to look at him. "Well there is a contract. Harry and all the other champions must compete"

Everyone gruffed in silence and they all headed through the door and to the Great Hall again. As they walked, Moody took out his hip flask and drank from it.

Bella used her sense of smell, grateful that it was still as good as a vampire. Bella sniffed the air, careful not to arouse suspicion. She smelled Polyjuice potion.

_ 'Polyjuice potion?_' Bella thought_. 'What is going on?'_

**Bella's getting closer! Well that was good; it gets more interesting though in the end! Anyway R&R please! I will make the next chapter soon, but I have added another story to my list that I need to write! Thanks for being so patient, I will try to update ASAP!**


	5. The Yule Ball

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's not because I have had writers block, I have actually got the whole ideas for all the chapters planned out on paper, all I need to do is type it on a Doc. But just three weeks ago, school started, and as a new school year beings, so does a lot of homework, and I won't be able to update as fast as I would like. I know that is a lame excuse, but school is school right? Please bear with me.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, OR HARRY POTTER BOOKS OR MOVIES; I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter Four**

The nest morning Bella wasn't so eager to teach her next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson after what had happened. Thinking about it made her stomach lurch, it was incredibly impossible. How could it happen? Many wizards she knew were powerful; The Goblet of Fire was not an ordinary goblet. The first thing Bella noticed when everyone walked into her classroom, were many things attached to the students robes. She looked carefully and saw that it was a sort of badge with the words: SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY, THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION on it. Bella looked again and saw that the badge would change every 5 seconds, going from those words to these: POTTER STINKS.

It was a very bright bade that made the words pop, and every time the words switched from one to the other, it made a very loud _swishing _noise. As soon as everyone was finished sitting down, she could see Harry looking quite sad while talking to Hermione.

"Ignore the badges" She whispered to him.

"_Accio badges" _Bella whispered with her wand out. Immediately, every single badge in the class zoomed toward her, and she caught them smoothly. With another flick of her wand, she quickly used a spell nonverbally, which made the badges disappear. There was much protest from the class.

"Enough, I will not have such disturbance in my classroom" Bella said.

The class quieted down after a few moments and Bella could see a familiar looking beetle perched on the windowsill.

_'Oh no'_ Bella thought, and quickly she flicked her wand at the window, shutting it, but still letting light into the room.

Bella continued her lesson on by collecting an essay and talking more about the curses, and soon enough, the lesson seemed to fly by and it was over. But there was still a twinge of worry at the back of Bella's mind.

Now Bella was making her way to the Great Hall, she never made herself a vampire anymore, but the effects of the charm meant that she would get hungry. The great aroma of wonderful human food flooded her nose as she tried oh so hard not to use her lightning speed to zoom across the corridors and into the Great Hall. Someone tapped her shoulder lightly, and Bella jumped. She was, indeed surprised, no one had made her jump like that for years. But she was distracted. Bella turned to see a reporter.

"Um, hello, can I help you with something?" Bella asked.

"Oh, silly little Bella, don't you remember me? I'm Rita Skeeter!" Rita said.

_'Actually I was hoping you wouldn't recognize me'_ Bella thought, "Rita! Oh, how could I forget? We had such _lovely _times" Bella said, a drop of sarcasm was in her voice.

"We did didn't we? Well, since we are such amazing friends, I hope you wouldn't mind having an interview with me? You know for old time's sake?" She asked, pulling out a quill.

"Actually, Rita. I'm very sorry but I am quite hungry right now—"

"Oh but that's alright! We can do this afterward!"

"No, but—"

"You know what; I will find you after you have eaten!" She said, and hurried away.

_'What did I do now?' _Bella wondered. Rita Skeeter was the most obnoxious reporter alive. Bella would know, from time to time, she read her articles. And they were nothing but false things the Ministry wanted people to hear. Anything but the truth.

Bella took a moment to look at the cloudless sky, a good sign as her mother would put it. She hadn't gotten a reply from her family. She had forgotten to tell them that they were supposed to put the letter around Hope's _leg _and not her beak like she had done the first time she had saw an owl.

When Bella entered the Great Hall. It was loud, students were eating, while talking or some doing homework. Bella sat down and began to eat. Bella always watched Moody from the corner of her eyes, but just enough so that his magical eye could not see her doing so. She thought about his behaviour and her list. She had planned to show and talk to Dumbledore in his office, but now that would have to wait until after her 'interview'.

'_I could always avoid her, I certainly could do so_' Bella thought, smiling to herself, then she frowned slightly, '_But that would arose suspicion_'

Bella sighed and decided to face the fact that she would have to do this without giving anything away. After dinner she hurried to her office, and found Rita waiting for her there.

"Well, let's get started then" Rita said.

I nodded and sat down opposite from her. When I saw that she was using a Quick-Quill I shook my head, standing up.

"No, I'm sorry but if you want to interview ME than you have to write, not the quill" Bella said.

"Oh, but my fingers get start hurting afterward" Rita said, sighing.

"Well then, I will write" She replied producing her own quill and notepad from her pocket.

"No, no, no, Bella I don't think you know how this works. I am the reporter, and you are the interviewer, what would be the fun if you wrote? My Quick-Quill will do the trick" Rita replied.

"Fine, you want to use that quill? Than you don't get ANY interview" Bella replied, quickly leaving. She wanted to finally talk to Dumbledore; the list was in her pocket. And it felt as if it was a lead weight that no one, not even Emmet could carry.

Bella came to the statue leading to Dumbledore's office and said the password. One of Dumbledore's favourite sweets. When she came to the door of his office, she knocked. Bella could smell the scent of Harry Potter, although everyone's scent did not appeal to her anymore, she could still tell who it was.

"Come in" The deep voice of Albus Dumbledore said.

Bella slowly opened the door and stepped in, of course, she was not alone. Bella could see Harry in the far corner of Dumbledore's office, petting his phoenix. Bella had always thought that Fawkes was indeed such a beautiful creature, but she had never clearly seen him before. Fawkes's feathers were a very vibrant colour, and he was a big, almost at the age when it would be reborn. Bella loved it like that, after moments of admiring Fawkes; Bella realized that everyone was staring at her, waiting to here what she had come for.

"Professor Dumbledore, I was just wondering if I could speak to you alone" She said quickly.

"Oh yes Harry and I were just finishing off here weren't we Harry. Besides, you can come to my office once more later" He said. Harry ran his hand on Fawkes's feathers one last time, then came to the door. He nodded once at me and said "Professor" Then he was gone. For a few minutes, Bella didn't dare speak; she knew Harry was still listening. Bella cocked her head toward the door and faked a cough which sounded a lot like "Alone"

Immediately Harry retreated. Bella could hear his heart thumping louder this time. When Bella was finally sure that no one was listening, she began to speak,

"Professor, I was just wondering…have you noticed any difference in Moody's behaviour?"

"I have noticed some changes, but I have not seen Alastor for many years now and it is only reasonable that he changed" He replied simply.

"But Professor, at least look at my list, ever since I have seen him at Hogwarts he has been acting differently. Too differently, a person could not change so fast" Bella said, pulling out her list.

Dumbledore took the list carefully and studied it, "When did you have time to make this?"

"I don't sleep" She simply said, reminded of the fact that she was a vampire.

"It is true, I have noticed these things as well, but no teacher ever of Hogwarts, would do anything to harm the students. Are you suggesting that Alastor put Harry's name in the Goblet?" He asked.

"I don't know Professor, but I do know that Moody is a very powerful auror, and a careful one at that, he believe people try to poison him daily, which is why he eats only food he makes, not Hogwarts, not anyone else's"

"I will take your opinion considerately, but you best be going, I'm sure you will want to be ready watching the first task" Dumbledore said smiling.

"That's all I can ask Dumbledore, thank you" Bella said, returning a smile.

Bella turned for the door and was about to leave when Dumbledore called her name, "Bella? I was wondering if I could keep this list"

"Oh, of course, I have another copy in my office anyway" She replied quickly, and returned to her corridor.

All students were in bed by now, waiting for the first task, Bella made another list of why she loves Hogwarts and her favourite things. Then she folded it in half and placed a jinx on it. She stood up and spotted Rita Skeeter in the Great Hall, having what seemed like a very late dinner.

"This is for you, be warned, if you try to rewrite it with anything, or say anything nasty about me, or anyone in my family…well lets just say this piece of parchment has a very powerful jinx on it"

"Of course Miss Bella" She replied sweetly, but her eyes gave me daggers.

I nodded and came back to my office, she hadn't bothered me one bit.

…**..(A/N: Sorry, I'm skipping all the tasks but the third, I just have a lot to write now, especially with school, and I have another story idea I want to inform everyone of!)**

The First Task went by quickly, all the competitors didn't die, and they did quite well. Although Bella thought the judging wasn't all too fair. She was mostly excited about the Yule Ball; she looked at her dress so many times, thanking Alice in every one of her letters. But soon enough, it came, the day of the Yule Ball was just right, it wasn't raining, but it was sunny with some wind, keeping you cool. Bella loved it.

She could see everyone was nervous, especially the champions, they had to open the Yule Ball.

When the night came, Bella could finally take the box in which her dress was in and put it on. Every detail was perfect.

Bella made her way to the Great Hall in her dress, the Great hall was changed, the tables were smaller so that people could dance in the middle and there were small snacks and drinks in the corners of the big room.

Bella was feeling the same way she felt before. Her dress was a symbol of elegance. She never really got to appreciate Alice's work before. The lustrous, pearl-beaded fabric of her dress glinted, light reflecting from the Great Halls glow. It fit flawlessly; the dress molded her torso beautifully, complimenting her feminine shape. The gown draped past her toes, slightly drifting from her legs. It was the color of a tan opal. Its strapless style revealed her precious collarbones wrapped in smooth, luring, skin. Bella's posture was perfect, her shoulders were pulled back and her hands were held together in front of her. There was a silk band at the top, lining around the top of her bust. The spotlight above was beaming directly on her, and the darker cream, intricate, floral design was glistening. Bella glanced around at the other accommodating students and teachers, staring at her with incredulous eyes. Bella's hair flowed down her back, it was curled but not too curled and some were showing on her front. She never really liked having her hair tied up, it felt wrong. Tonight, she felt, and looked, human.

She watched everyone dance, as she ate, she felt a tiny tap on her shoulder. It was professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, Hullo Professor Dumbledore" Bella said, her mouth had some food in it, so she quickly swallowed. "Sorry"

"It's alright, I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of dancing, I thought you were going to take pictures?" He asked her.

'_How did he-?' _She thought looking at him oddly. She took his hand anyway and began to dance. It felt weird, it only felt nice and elegant dancing with Edward, and there she would not step on anyone's toes. In truth, she had taken photos of the Great Hall and herself, but now she had some pictures of her dancing.

Bella only did something out of turn once or twice, muttering "Sorry!" every now and then, but other than that, she had fun. Once they were done dancing, she spotted Hermione looking rather mad, but still beautiful. Her date was Viktor Krum.

Bella walked over to her on the stairs, "Something wrong?"

"I was just wondering…could I get some advise?" She asked.

"Girl advise or homework advise?" Bella asked her, being a teacher now, it was hard to make sure.

"I'm sorry, but I just came to a dance asking for a _homework _question" Hermione said, a drop of sarcasm was in her voice.

"Alright" Bella said chuckling, "Remember, I'm a teacher now so I don't quite know, but I guess I should know better…you? Ask for _homework advice_? Unbelievable"

Hermione laughed a bit, looking a little cheered. "Well, I came with Viktor Krum as my date, and he is nice, and I like him…as a _friend. _But it seems Ron doesn't think so…he thinks I'm _'fraternizing with the enemy'. _Although Harry's fine with it"

"Well, tonight is the Yule Ball, it only comes when the Tournament does, you should have fun…if Harry is okay with it…at least you got one friend's support. Sometimes you just need to give some people time to think, plus you can tell Ron that you don't like him that way…I'm sure that will cheer him up a bit" Bella replied giggling a bit.

"What do you mean 'I'm sure that will cheer him up a bit?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"Oh…I don't know…." Bella said, laughing.

Hermione laughed as well. "Well I guess that cheered me up a bit. I'm glad we talked about this"

"No problem…if you need any more advise on this stuff or the very, very, very, occasional homework advise…let me know" Bella said, walking away.

The Ball had ended faster than she thought, although she wasn't the least tired. Bella sent the photos to her family in a very sweet letter. She didn't want to take the dress off, but promised herself that she would wear it for another occasion soon.

_'Humph, like Alice would let me do that'_ Bella thought, smiling.

She looked outside to the stars of the night. Today was a great day, and very eventful. She would put all her worries aside until tomorrow. And she made a wish, just as a shooting star passed by.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Going to work on a new story about Harry Potter, but I will introduce a new character and the adventures will be totally made up and exciting. I'll give you a quick summary, so watch out for the first chapter, because it's coming very soon. (I don't think I will have a prologue for the next story, you'll notice that I use the name Jane a lot or Solara quite a lot because Jane's my middle name!) : Jane is a 15 year old girl (no Umbridge this year!) who just found out she was a witch. Was has happened? Why did she just find out now? Why does Voldemort want to kill her and some boy name Harry? And why does her wand change forms…? Hope you liked that! Will make soon! You can add me to Author Alert to get the e-mail!**


	6. Christmas Holidays

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, OR HARRY POTTER BOOKS OR MOVIES; I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: Please go to my profile and check out my other stories, especially "Marauders with a bit of Mischief". Been working a lot on it!**

**Chapter Five**

_Today is the day_, Bella thought. It was near the Christmas Holidays so everyone was going home and returning after the New Year. Bella couldn't wait to see her family; she had to contain herself from running faster than humanly possible. Her trunk was packed and everything, she knew she hadn't forgotten anything, especially her presents!

"Goodbye Professor Dumbledore! See you after the New Year!" Bella called as she passed him, although when she got to Hogsmeade she apparated, trying to stay focused, after all, she didn't want half of her body to be left behind. Bella appeared on first doorstep of the Cullen's house. She felt silly as she rang the door bell, and immediately the door opened, she saw Edward's face, and hugged him. She could feel people coming around her, all joining in a "group hug".

"Awe, I missed you guys so much" Bella breathed, although she knew everyone could hear her. She had forgotten that she still "looked human", and tapped her bracelet, looking like everyone else now.

They all sat down, together, Bella telling them every single _detail _there was to know about her trip to Hogwarts. They listened intently, never getting bored. When she finished, their expressions were a cross of excitement, and astonishment.

"Wondrous…" Carlisle murmured.

"Yeah, people do things really differently in the wizard world." Bella said,

"What about this Moody person?" Alice asked, she was trying to look into the future.

"Well, I don't know what is going on. I am trying to figure this out…usually when something involves Polyjuice potion things are quite dangerous…" Bella replied.

"Dangerous?" Renesmee asked.

"Don't worry, everything is fine" She reassured her.

"Bella? Can you describe him? It might be easier for me to actually _know _what I'm looking for" Alice said.

"Oh! I think he was in one of the pictures I sent you guys" Bella replied,

Alice got up quickly and was back in a second, all the photos there, all of the ones from jus the castle, to her class, the First Task, and then the Yule Ball. Bella smiled at some of them while searching it.

"Here he is" Bella said, pointing at him in one of the pictures of just the Great Hall.

Alice nodded and closed her eyes for a minute, concentrating. No one made a sound.

"Bella…I can't really see anything…all I see is just an empty sort of box, everything is all black," Alice said.

**A/N: This is because she is looking for Moody right? Not Crouch Jr. And the real Moody, which they are looking for, is in a box. **

"It's alright, I'll tell you all about it though…if I figure it out" Bella said, "We are going to Charlie's tomorrow for Christmas right?"

"Yes." Edward said.

"Great!" Bella said, wanting to see her father again.

The day went on with laughter and memories…the only time she got alone with Edward was at night, it was nice to see their old cottage again…Bella missed everything, and almost forgot what the patterns of the walls looked like. What Bella _really _wanted was for it to turn Christmas; she wanted everyone to see her presents that she gave them…and she thought Carlisle's present was the most important.

As the hours passed, Bella decided to decorate the house with Esme and Alice, making it a bit more "Christmassy". When it was finally morning, they rushed over to Charlie's house…which was decorated…a lot.

"Hey, Dad!" Bella said, giving him a hug.

"Hey there Bells, miss me?" He asked her, smiling.

"Of course, Dad"

Everyone was there, Charlie, Jacob, Billy, even Renee. But no Phil?

"Mom, where's Phil?" Bella asked.

"He had a game, but I'm giving him his present" She replied, smiling.

"Well, I am going to miss him…but I guess this is actually good, because all the presents you guys are going to get from me aren't really from _here."_

Renee looked a bit confused, Bella grinned, than said, "It means less explaining."

Renee nodded, and everyone took out their presents for one another. Bella's were wrapped, obviously. She set them down as everyone else did and the spun a marker, just to see who would give out their presents first.

The marker landed on Jacob first. He gave Renesmee a charm to add to her bracelet, He gave Bella and everyone else a different sort of T-shirt, saying that he made his friend wash them, Charlie and Renee looked confused, and then laughed like it was a joke. Next, the marker span to Bella, and she was a bit excited.

Bella stood up and took all of her presents and put them into a pile, she picked the first one she had her eyes on, Jasper's. Bella took the present and gave it to Jasper; carefully he opened it to find brass binoculars, except they had a lot of knobs and dials, and Bella told Jasper not to touch them, yet.

"Those are called "Omnioculars". I thought you might like them, they are a bit interesting. They can replay action, slow everything down, flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. All you need to do is turn the dial or knob." Bella said and she could see him playing around with it, and he smiled.

"Thank you, Bella." He said, and passed it around for everyone to see.

Next, she picked up Carlisle's present and gave this to him. He opened it as Jasper did, examining the present. It was a diamond bottle almost like a cordial, there was a protective case that you could put it in.

"That is the juice of a fire flower. One drop in someone's mouth can cure any injury instantly. They grow in the mountains of the sun. I wanted to give this to you because…well now everyone can have a third choice. Oh yes, and once the bottle is near empty, it will automatically refill itself." Bella said, and she would be crying if she were still human, she could tell Esme would have been too. Bella could tell Charlie and Renee were again, dumbfounded, but let it pass.

"Thank you, Bella, I am truly grateful, and I am sure many other people will be too" Carlisle said, once again passing the bottle around.

The next gift Bella grabbed was Esme's, once Esme opened it, well; first of all it was just a black box. Although when she opened _that _there lay a necklace, a locket actually. It was gold, pretty flowers and a gem in the middle. Esme opened it carefully, trying not to break it, and inside was a sort of clock thing. Each person had a minute of an hour hand; on their hand was a picture of hem at the tip. Instead of the time, there were sections, "work", "school", "home", "lost", "Trouble : _", "hospital", or "together". Right now, all the hands pointed to together, but they didn't overlap each other, they simply went beside each other so that they could still be seen. Over on the 'stick' part of the hands was "Charlie's place", telling her where we all were.

"That is pretty much so you know where everyone is, whenever, or whatever they are doing." Bella said,

Esme nodded, came over and hugged me tightly. "I'm sure this will be very useful…thank you" Then she passed the locket around and put it on.

Next was Alice's present, Bella was sort of excited for this one; she thought Alice would be _very _excited about this one. Bella passed the present to Alice carefully while muttering, "I can never toss these presents…" making Alice laugh a bit.

When she opened it, it was just a bag. A bag, a very stylish Alice-liking bag. Nothing magical…or so it seemed, the bag was big, well you could fit in it, but it didn't look awkwardly big, just another carry on.

"I know this seems very…non magical and a bit disappointing…but look" Bella said, and she gestured to the bag. "Follow me" Bella said, and went inside, it was easy, almost as if it _stretched _to let you in. She stuck her head out and saw everyone looking, "Well come one!"

Slowly, everyone came in, surprisingly, everyone fit. They were in a room, a huge room, with many drawers and cabinets. There were glass tables at the end, and shelves almost like stairs, the room was almost as big as Fork's school gym.

Alice looked at me, "Bella…is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is!"

Alice squealed a bit and hugged her; everyone else didn't get it, everyone but Edward.

He chuckled and looked at Bella, "Of course…Bella gets Alice…a closet…in a carry on bag"

Everyone now understood, nodding. "Now you get to carry your closet with you whenever, it won't be heavy, I made this bottomless, and you can change the bag if you want, I just chose this one because I thought you would like it, although I did not get you clothes inside any of these, because I knew you would probably want to get them yourself" Bella said,

Alice nodded again and hugged her, "Thank you Bella…I'm going shopping after this"

Bella laughed and everyone headed out, glad everyone was happy so far. The next present was Jacob's, his present was particularly small, and it wasn't in a box.

When he opened it, all he found was a black belt, just a black belt, not a regular business man belt, but a karate belt.

"Umm…Bells…you did attach a receipt right?" Jacob asked smiling.

"Jeez Jake, you know things never appear as they seem…" Bella said, gesturing for him to put it on.

Once he did, he said, "I feel pretty stupid"

"Look pretty stupid too" Rosalie mumbled quietly so only Jacob and the Cullen's could hear, a few people chuckled.

"Okay fine, just think of a fighting move you have ever seen on a show, a movie, on the computer…anything. You can then do it" Bella said, "But move over there first"

"Okay…" Jacob said, walking to some clear space. Bella was sure it would work, she had tried it before, and it was pretty fun. Suddenly, Jacob did this sort of flip thing in the air, and Bella laughed as she heard Emmet say "Why didn't you get me that?"

"Because you can already do all that stuff, belt or no" She replied, and Emmet smirked.

"Than mine better be better than that" He said,

"Don't worry, I think it is about equal, but if you don't like it, I brought another belt just in case" Bella said, this time tossing Emmet's big present to him.

He caught it with the amazing reflexes of a vampire, trying not to make it look too perfect, and opened it with what you could call "carefully" for Emmet. Before all the wrapping paper Bella had put into it just to make Emmet a bit frustrated was a…Emmet? It looked like Emmet although you could see it was a doll. Emmet looked quizzically at Bella.

"You like fighting, Esme doesn't want anyone hurt…so I thought…and plus this one is magicked to attack back, but only when you have missed something, so you can improve…and finally when you are totally perfect, it won't respond, unless you tell it to, but only I can do that" Bella said,

"Awesome!" Emmet said, getting up.

"Oh yeah, and if you grab it like that it won't fight because it _knows _when you want to fight. And it won't ever break" She paused, "Don't test it now! Try it in your backyard or something…where only er…trees can be damaged"

Emmet nodded, understanding, although Bella could tell he was trying not to race over there right now, test it out, and come back in less than ten seconds.

Next, Bella decided to give Billy, Charlie, and Renee's present next. They all opened their presents, Billy got a new fishing pole that could track all the fish and their type in any lake or river, Charlie got some baseball cards like those of a Chocolate frog which meant they spoke. Renee got a new laptop and said that she would take Phil's present to him, which were just baseball cards.

"Sorry I couldn't make anything special about the laptop…Phil doesn't know…" Bella said giving her an apologetic look.

"It's alright Bella, honestly this is still an amazing gift, thank you" Renee replied.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Bells, this is very…cool. Although I could have done with a tracker for the fish, Billy's gonna beat me now" Charlie said, smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll share" Billy replied laughing.

"You better" Charlie grumbled back.

Next was Rosalie's present, Bella really hoped she liked it, over the years, their bond got stronger and now it seemed as if they were almost as close as her and Alice, but still she wanted to please her. After all, she could still get mad at times, but Rose will be Rose.

Carefully, Rosalie opened her present almost as elegant as Esme or Alice, and in the box that was covered in pictures of all of us, laid a mirror. Bella thought it was a nice mirror…it had a gold frame with flowers all around it, the flowers looked so delicate and almost real, like they were glass that wasn't sharp, nor would it ever break. There was also a medium sized Amethyst on the top that made the mirror curve with it. On the bottom of the frame, where no flowers laid, were the words "You are beautiful…just the way you are" engraved on it. Bella did not mean for this to be shallow, like she thought that Rosalie needed another mirror to reflect her beauty, but there was something that was special to about this particular mirror that she thought Rose might like.

"Don't take the whole mirror thing the wrong way…it wasn't supposed to be shallow but…if you tap your finger on the Amethyst than well…" Bella said, glancing at Charlie and Renee, literally making sure Rose and everyone else saw her signal, "That mirror can make you have a tan…"

Rose nodded as she hugged Bella and whispered in her ear, "Thank you Bella…I….I can't wait -t-t- to..."

"Oh yes! That reminds me! Tap the Amethyst _twice _and you can make all the other Cullen's gets a tan too! And well, vice versa" Bella said with fake enthusiasm.

"Does it work for me too?" Renee asked.

"Oh, no, sorry Mom, but I thought you already had a tan…ish…" She replied, her voice trailing off.

"Oh, alright" Renee said.

"One second" Bella said, and rushed out of the run, careful to maintain the certain speed she had been practising.

When she came back, she held a little 'fluff' ball in her hand, and gave it to Renesmee.

"Pygmy Puffs resemble little fluffy balls that roll around, squeak, this one is a sort of baby pink, but they come in all shades of purple or pink as well. Apparently Pygmy Puffs sang on Boxing Day. Sorry if this present sucks, but whenever I look at it…well I think it is adorable" Bella said.

"I love it; did you hear it sing on Boxing Day?" Renesmee asked. Over the years, she had grown out of using her gift instead of talking and tried to speak more often, especially in front of humans.

"I don't really know I just got it this morning" Bella said sheepishly.

Nessie smiled back at her and watch the cute fluff ball roll around, too adorable. She decided to name her Krystal. It didn't resemble anything to it's color, nor it's personality, but Renesmee stuck with it.

"Which leaves…." Bella said, looking at Edward.

"Bella, you didn't need to-" Edward said, than quickly got cut off.

"No, Edward, I got a present for _everyone, _if I gave you nothing that would be unfair, and you are opening this _wonderful _present no matter what" Bella said, she wasn't going to let Edward _not _get anything.

He opened his present to find a checker board, but no ordinary one. Edward looked a bit confused; they already had a checker board, and a fine one at that.

Bella smiled, "It was quite hard to think of a present for you Edward, but I thought you liked chess so I decided to bring a new version into this. Wizard's Chess is played with pieces and a board like real Chess, except that the pieces are animated and they literally destroy each other if they land on an opponent's square. The players simply tell the pieces to move using algebraic chess notation, and the pieces obey. The pieces attack each other in cases where an opposing player's piece would be taken, usually by knocking the captured piece out and dragging it off the board."

"Thank you love, this is very interesting…" He said, smiling, and then he looked at Jasper with a look that said, _'we're playing each other after'._

"You're welcome," She replied, and then she produced another box from her pocket, "Just in case you didn't like this though….my back-up plan was the classic engraved vintage watch."

Edward gave Bella a look like he didn't want any more from her, like she was enough. He always said that her existence was the best gift that Bella could give him, and he kept giving her lots of gifts. But she always felt like such a brat if she didn't give anything back, Edward wouldn't even let her, Christmas was the perfect excuse.

The marker landed on everyone else and they all got fantastic presents, Bella really liked all of hers, and she was glad that everyone else liked the ones she gave them as well. After the opening of all their presents, they had a very good lunch made by Renee. Everyone said their thank you's and they all headed back. Bella wanted to race Edward, but was afraid she would ruin all her presents.

Once they got back, Emmet tried out his 'practise dummy'. With much approving anger as he fought to perfection…he still needs some work. Oh yes, and in case you are wondering, the dummy will never kill him. Jasper and Edward went to play Wizard's chess as Bella directed them and they played for so long. Alice decided to go shopping for her new closet and Renesmee and Jacob decided to play with Krystal. Meanwhile Carlisle and Esme were looking at their presents while watching the TV. Rosalie was in a happy mood today; she had tapped her mirror and became 'human.' Although didn't make anyone else this, but that was alright, they only needed it on sunny days or when they went to school. The only person who wasn't doing anything was Bella, so she decided to go around, making funny jokes with people, helping them. Today was an awesome day for Bella, and hopefully for everyone else. She was glad to see her family again.

**Sorry haven't updated in a while. Hope you liked it, I don't own the fir flower gift, that was from Narnia, all the other gifts are from Harry Potter, which I don't own either. Some I made up though, I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update soon, check out my new story… "Marauders with a bit of Mischief."**

**Been working on it a lot as I have said before, but I think that story will be amazing…I just need to update.**


	7. Sirius Black

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, OR HARRY POTTER BOOKS OR MOVIES; I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I have been working on a few new stories, so I think I need to have an updating order…don't think I have given up! That will never happen, I assure you.**

**Chapter Six**

The holidays seemed to pass right by in a hurry, although Bella still savoured each moment as always. They played games and still she never got tired of just staring out of space, and when Renesmee was asleep, Bella got lots of alone time with Edward in their home.

But now, as she apparated back to Hogwarts after New Years, Bella knew she would still miss her family, but Hogwarts was almost like her family as well, and she had work to do here. More days passed and everyone was talking about the Tournament, Bella couldn't help feeling tired even as she was a vampire.

Cedric and Harry were apparently helping each other out, which led Harry into figuring out the egg. The second task was only a few hours away, but Bella was still on alert. Taking note of her student's work and Moody. There didn't seem to be a change of anything, but Bella still felt guilty as she disobeyed Dumbledore's words to stop taking note of Moody.

She got on one of the boats that took the students and teachers across the Black Lake and as soon as someone else sat down with her, the boat started to move. The man that sat across from her had a pale face with premature lines, and light brown hair that, with a little grey in it. His clothing was shabby and patched, and had a slight beard. The man also had scars cutting across his face. Bella could almost tell that this man's life was hard. But one thing that was hiding was that he was a werewolf, she could see it in his eyes, and the scars. Although what always confused her is that there seemed to be two types of vampires and werewolves.

"Hello, my name is Bella Cullen" She said, extending her hand.

The man shook it, "Wonderful to meet you, I am Remus Lupin. I hear you are the new Advanced DADA Professor this year. Although I do recall that I heard your name to be Isabella"

Bella laughed slightly, "That is correct, although I never have liked being called Isabella, it's just Bella"

A silence passed over them as Bella was figuring out why that name seemed so familiar. "Oh! You're the old DADA Professor from last year aren't you? No wonder your name sounded so familiar"

"Ah, yes. I just wanted to watch Harry in the Second Task…make sure he is alright"

Bella nodded, "He is such a polite boy…doesn't deserve to live such a complicated and dangerous life."

"I was best friends with his parents, it's hard and you are very much right, but—" Remus paused, looking at her.

Bella was a bit confused at the moment, and didn't know what was wrong; she hadn't said anything at all. "Remus?"

" What is that on your arm?" He asked, his voice shaking as he touched the cold bite James had given her when she was 17. Bella was quick to cover this with her robe and responded quickly.

"Nothing"

"You. You a-are a—"

But Bella cut him off "—vampire? Yes, but you yourself are a werewolf"

Remus sighed, "How did you know? Most people don't normally guess…I don't think the Professors at Hogwarts will ever be just normal right?"

"It is mainly your eyes, but your scars, it is almost like they tell a story to me. I can see that it's been hard to find a job for you…so why didn't you stay at Hogwarts? I hear that Harry thought you were the best"

"Yes, but what would parents think of their children being taught by someone like me?"

"But if you are a good teacher- which I have heard- and they _know _you would never do anything in your life to hurt the children, then what matters more? Their child being taught very well by a werewolf that is obviously nice to their so called 'disbelief' or for their child to be taught by a bad yet ordinary professor?" Bella responded.

"Then why did you hide your true self?" Remus prompted.

Bella thought for a moment, she had the same reason as him, "For people not to be scared? I can't even come out of the sunlight without my skin glowing and I don't know…it's just easier for me?"

Remus laughed at her response, "Yes, those are reasons almost like my own, but I know that some people wouldn't care, I can't help but think that the majority of the Ministry would think otherwise"

"True, but I for one don't care what the Ministry thinks." Bella said quietly.

"What about a job? How do you hold up?" He asked her.

"Well…I don't really have a job except this one, my family…is wealthy enough, but my father-in law is the only one who really works. I never thought about a job though. What about you?"

"Me?" Remus paused, "I'm an outcast, at first everything is alright, then they find out I'm a werewolf and fire me"

"So work for muggles! Or Dumbledore! I just wish some people would give you a chance…I mean, you're not Greyback right?" Bella responded.

"Maybe, and I won't ever be like Greyback, he was actually the one who bit me." He said quietly.

As they got out of the boat and onto the platforms to watch the Second Task in the middle of the lake, Bella couldn't help feel nervous. And _she _wasn't even the one doing the task!

"Harry will be fine" Remus reassured her knowingly.

Bella knew Remus was right, Harry was strong, and the First Task seemed to be hard enough. But these tests were meant to test the champions. Harry raised a plant like thing to his mouth just before the signal to start went off and Bella sniffed the air while looking at the plant.

"Gillyweed" She murmured. "Where do you think he got it?"

"I don't think Gillyweed grows around here, the only place would be…" Remus trailed off, but looked at Snape. It was obvious what he meant to say.

The hour was _long. _Bella tried to go the edge and try to use her eyes and get a peek at the water, but saw nothing. Fleur had come up already, as a Grindylow scared her, but the other three were still swimming. As the last ten minutes went by, Cedric and Viktor had already come up, Cedric and Cho coming first, and then Krum and Hermione. Harry was nowhere in sight. The time passed and the hour came to an end, Bella couldn't help feeling worried. But then, out of nowhere, Fluer's sister, Gabrielle surfaced from the water, followed shortly by Ron. Bella went over to the ledge and helped them all out as Harry as well came too.

Bella saw a wet Hermione come over to him and hand him a towel. Viktor was right beside him; it seemed that Hermione was giving Harry a sort of lecture.

"Harry! You didn't actually think we were going to be left there?" She asked, but hugged him all the same, "Do you know how worried I was?"

Viktor cut Harry off, "Her-mi-o-nee, can I talk to 'vou over 'tver?"

"Of course Viktor" She responded and left Harry.

At the mention of Hermione, Bella couldn't help notice something in her hair as she passed her, "Oh Hermione!" Bella said, "You've got a beetle in your hair…must be from the water"

Hermione thanked her and Bella through the beetle in the water, hoping that maybe it would learn something. In the end, even as Harry came up last, he ended up in second place as he had tried to save not one, but two people. Since Cedric had come to first, he had taken that place.

Everyone congratulated Harry as well as Bella and the Gryffindors' had quite the party. It seemed now that everyone liked Harry and rooted for him, although Bella still heard some nasty comments from a few students. It was remarkable how Harry had gotten the Gillyweed though; the only place Bella knew of in the castle that had it was Snape. And Harry would never steal from him right?

XXXXX

Bella came into her office on Friday afternoon hearing a tap on her window. Looking outside, she realized that it was an owl! And it was not Hope. Bella never received notes or letters from anyone, so this surprised her.

Dearest Bella,

_ Be at stile at end of Road of Hogsmeade (past Pervishe Banges) at 2 on Saturday. Bring as much food as you can._

An old friend.

'An old friend?' Bella thought to herself quietly. Who was this, 'old friend'? Could it be someone she had met in Forks, or as a witch in Hogwarts? Bella quickly brushed away the thought of anyone in Forks being able to contact her with an owl - it wasn't possible! Either way, Bella could protect herself, and if this was a trap – that 'old friend' had better watch his _arse._

So when Saturday came, Bella went to the kitchen and brought a BIG bag to the kitchen at around one thirty. She would arrive at the end of the road early, 15 minutes early. The house elves were more than happy to fill her big bag up with breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert. The bag was heavy, so heavy that two people probably would have had to carry it. But to Bella, it was as light as a feather.

When she got to the end of the road at precisely 1:45 PM, no person was there. The streets were deserted; this part of Hogsmeade wasn't very popular. There might not have been anyone there but animals, and a particular animal caught her eye. A big black dog was in the middle of the road, sitting and looking up at her as she walked to it. As Bella petted the dog, she whispered to him 'I brought you food'. Making him bark happily.

Bella laughed and followed her friend as he ran away towards uncharted parts of a forest nearby, coming to a cave. Bella struggled to run with normal human speed, but decided that since no one was around and the dog was ahead of her, she could run a _tiny _bit faster. Bella ran with lightning speed to a cave ahead of the dog where she found his scent.

The cave was dark, but was lit with a lamp at the end of the cave. It wasn't very big and only the front was damp. All around, clothes, food scraps, and firewood were scattered.

The dog came barking in after her in a matter of seconds barking with confusion and frustration that she beat him.

"What's the matter…? Can't take it that I'm faster than you?" Bella smirked, "Let alone stronger"

Suddenly, the dog changed into a man, who was tall, well-built, had short, clean hair and a full, younger face, with striking gray eyes. Yet there still seemed to be a sad expression on his face, anyone could tell that this man was very handsome, but something changed. 12 years of Azkaban does that to a person.

Immediately he pulled her into a hug, "Isabella"

Bella pushed him away to see his face, "Bella."

The man laughed, "Yes, I remember quite well that you always corrected anyone who even said Isa—"

"Bella"

"I believe my name is Sirius"

Bella laughed as well, "Same old Sirius. You need to smile more often though, even if you can't help it"

"Thanks, you look well, much better than I am. Ha! You even still look like 18!" Sirius said, laughing.

"Olay…very good products" Bella lied nervously, making Sirius pause. For a moment, Bella had thought that he could see through her fib.

"What was that you were saying earlier…? Faster than me maybe, although I don't know how you got ahead of me…but _stronger?" _Sirius raised his eyebrows, "I don't think so"

"Oh, I know you don't think so," Bella said playfully, "You know so"

"You never were better than me in school, although I am older and more experienced…" Sirius replied, voice trailing off.

Bella lunged at him, making him fall to the ground, and suddenly, they were wrestling, and trying to pin each other to the ground. Bella had managed to pin Sirius down in a matter of seconds, trying not to hurt him. But she also made sure that he could not get up.

"You've gotten worse" Bella remarked.

"Maybe, or did you just get better?" Sirius paused, "Or perhaps it is because I spent 12 years in Azkaban whilst you went about your life taking wrestling lessons in hope of beating me today?"

Bella laughed, "I have been through a lot Sirius, but never have I taken lessons"

"More things than me?" Sirius asked her,

"I think we are about equal" She said softly to him.

"Really?" He paused, "Care to explain?"

Bella got off him just as she smelled Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming their way and whispered. "Some other time"

"Come on, why not?" Sirius whined, taking her shoulder to turn her around. 'Why did I even need to tell him all this? I should have remembered his curiosity' Bella thought, biting her lip gently.

"Sirius?" Bella heard a familiar voice ask at the entrance of the cave, it was Harry.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, looking at her and Sirius.

"Hello," Bella said, waving, "Oh! Sirius, I forgot that I brought you food!"

"Ah, yes. We got too caught up I guess" Sirius shook a laugh, "Just like old times"

Bella turned to him, "Just like _old times? _In the _old times _you were always the one who ended up on top of _me_"

"Errmm, Professor? We could err leave?" Ron suggested, the three of them looking awkward.

If Bella could blush, now would be the time. But instead she just doubled over laughing, "You think…you think…t-that. Me and Sirius? Ha! Think again! Sirius is nothing but a mate to me."

"Mate?"

"Oh gosh, mate? You know I don't mean it like that," Bella baffled, "Mate? Closer than family?" Bella picked up the bag with all the food in it with one arm, then tossed it to Sirius. "Sirius. Think fast"

"Oi! How much food did you bring?" Sirius asked, dropping the bag. "How can you _carry _it?"

"Oh, well sorry if you have too much Sirius, but we brought some as well" Harry said, carrying a much smaller bag.

"That's alright Harry, Oh look! Chicken! And éclairs, do you know how long it has been since I have eaten one of these?" Sirius chewed happily.

"Um, do you think we could discuss Harry's being entered into the Tournament?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes of course"

Everyone sat down on a dry spot of the cave as Sirius cleared his throat, "I don't know who entered Harry into the tournament. But I can bet that it is someone who is not a friend, there are many followers of You-Know-Who, and you might not even know it. But no one quits at being his follower, once you get the mark, you are in until the end. Igor Karkaroff, he 'was' a follower and I am betting that he will do anything to let Krum win"

Sirius continued, "Harry, don't go anywhere alone. This has never happened in a Tournament before, and it is only so convenient that you are the fourth champion. Be on your guard and always have someone with you, there are many people who seem trust worthy…but I don't want anything to happen to you alright? Ron, Hermione, make sure of that will you?"

They both nodded and Bella hid her shock, what about her? But Sirius just kept going, "But you are just students, I am sorry for saying this, but professors have more power. If a student were to get caught after hours, it would be detention, for a professor, nothing. So Bella, you must help Harry as well, got it?"

Bella smiled, "I got it on the first day back"

This made Sirius raise his eyebrows, so she quickly explained, "I've noticed something wrong with Moody…he isn't himself. He eats the house-elves cooking…and look" She said, showing her list.

Sirius looked at the list inventively, "Yes, these are some strange things, and I do agree. But people change overtime right? Moody is an Auror Bella, do you really not trust him?"

"You are just like Dumbledore!" Bella exclaimed, "I know something is up"

"Well what is _really _bothering me is Rita Skeeter's articles!" Hermione exclaimed as well, "How vile must she be! Look at this! She has Hagrid hiding just because everyone found out he is half-giant! Ridiculous! How could she get such information? She is banned!"

Bella suddenly got an idea, "Say Hermione" She said slowly, picking her words carefully, "What is Sirius?"

"A man" Hermione replied simply. "A wizard"

"What _type _of wizard?" Bella prompted her.

Hermione thought for a moment, Bella knew that she had this. She was the smartest person in her year…"An a-animagus?"

Bella looked excited now and flashed a big smile, "And what did I pull out of your hair on the day of the Second Task before you talked to Krum alone?"

"A beetle! That's it! Thank you Professor," Hermione turned to Harry and Ron who weren't following along very well, "We've really got her now!"

"Err Professor, what is she talking about?" Ron asked.

"I can't say it Ron, but Hermione can. And Ron? Hermione? Harry? From now on, when we are alone, just call me Bella. It is so weird being called 'Professor Cullen'…honestly!" Bella responded.

"Don't you see Ron?" Hermione asked, "Rita Skeeter is an illegal and unregistered beetle animagus."

"Merlin's beard! Merlin's freaking, braided beard!" Ron cried, "I understand now…"

"But, Profes—Bella, why can't you say it?" Harry asked curiously.

"I made a Felix Vow of the Fifth Degree," she told him. "It's a series of vows similar to the Unbreakable Vow, only without the dying factor and technically, you _can_ break it."

"And what happens if you break the vow?" Harry asked curiously.

"It depends on the degree of the vow. A Felix Vow of the First Degree would give you a really bad headache that nothing can cure. It'd go away in about a day or two, though. You'd also have a little bit of bad luck for the next few days. The higher the degree, the worse the pain and the worse the bad luck."

"So how bad would a fifth degree vow be?" Ron asked, looking appalled.

"The pain is said to rival a powerful Cruciatus Curse," Bella said, grimacing. "It lasts for as long as the person has the intention to break the vow. The bad luck, on the other hand, lasts for a few weeks and is really, really bad. It's like the opposite of a mouthful of Felix Felicis."

"Blimey," Ron said slowly, "and you accepted this?"

"I had too; I got something out of it as well" Bell replied, and after a long moment it was clear that she wasn't sharing anything. "The good thing is, that I found a potions book that showed me how to brew a potion that would decrease the degrees a bit when you took it."

"And have you ever thought to break it?" Hermione asked, genuinely concerned.

"No" Bella admitted, "Not until now,"

"And do you have a headache or something" Ron asked.

"Just a little one" She replied, nodding in reassurance and as she did, she felt little yet sharp stab of pain around her temples, indicating the beginnings of what promised to be a bad headache. It was easy enough to keep her face straight. What helped was the fact that she was a vampire. Vampires didn't get bad luck or headaches, so the damage wouldn't be much.

After a few more discussions, they said their goodbyes, Sirius promising to write if he needed anything. Then Bella escorted the three back to Hogwarts, a few eyes trailing their movements.

"My goodness!" McGonagall cried, coming to them as they entered the castle, "Where have you four been? It is long past Hogsmeade hours!"

"Forgive me, Minerva" Bella said, stepping in front of the three, "I was just walking with them through Hogsmeade, it is my fault and I assure you that it will never happen again"

"Very well," McGonagall said, dismissing them.

Bella nodded to McGonagall curtly before returning to her office as well, feeling a pair of eyes on her all the way through.

**Hey! Please review! Here is my lame excuse for not updating in so long:**

**I have a test tomorrow in which I should be studying for, and I am lazy. I have ideas, but I am lazy. I also had writer's block AND I am going to have a new Harry Potter fanfic up soon! Hurray!**

**Put me on Author Alert if you want to know when it comes out, it will be in the Tom Riddle Era…all I can say for now, don't want to spoil anything.**

**REVIEW! It encourages me **** A LOT.**


	8. The Third Task

**A/N: THE END IS COMING! **

**I just realized that. Which is why this story will be my priority to finish. Which means you will also get more recent updates, but don't worry, a sequels coming. ;)**

**Chapter Seven: The Third Task**

"_Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins The Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks._" Dumbledore's words from the beginning of the year rang through Bella's ears.

"Gosh, who wants Eternal Glory when you risk your life?" Bella muttered irritably. She had tried to dress in as much black as possible, (something that was hard to find when Alice packed for you) knowing that something bad would happen. She was worried all night and need the best coverage. She must have tapped the charm Dumbledore gave her with her and a hundred times before truly being satisfied that she looked human enough.

Trumpets and cheers blared in one another's ears. Beauxbatons cheered while doing what looked like the Macarena for Fleur, and Durmstrang cheered just as loudly for Krum, reminding her of an army camp. Hogwarts was divided into two sides of cheering, one for Harry, and the other for Cedric.

Bella herself had examined the huge maze the four were about to enter. Her eyes saw nothing but plants at first. She hoped nothing would go wrong, but she was constantly watching Moody. She hated this feeling of nervousness, this feeling of being on-edge.

Harry and Cedric entered the Maze first, followed by Krum, and then Fleur. The crowd anticipated their return, everyone talking with their horns ready, and eating as well. Bella fixed herself on the Maze from the Astronomy Tower with her own bare eyes. She could see everything perfectly. She was so fixated on the Maze that she eventually forgot to watch Moody, time passed.

Until she saw Moody smile. Now, a smile might not seem like much, but to Bella, this was all she need when she saw his deliciously-smiling-to-myself-in-the-corner-because-I-know-something-bad-is-going-to-happen smile. Maybe she was overreacting, but as soon as she saw it, she sprinted as fast as she could towards the library.

Then she entered at a humanly pace and greeted the grouchy Madam Pince as always, telling her to be quiet. She excused herself to the Restricted Section and carefully thought for a moment. What did supporters of Voldemort want the most? She thought and thought of something to look up so she could get started. She was wasting time. _Supporters of Voldemort want him to be resurrected or to come back in power. This is what they want most_, she thought. Bella looked up 'Resurrection'. The library was empty except for her and the librarian, who made sure Bella had no food and was abiding the library's rules.

She would have gasped when she found what she was looking for, if not for the glare given to her by Madam Pince. She looked over the writing once more and quietly walked out of the library, before sprinting again as fast as she could to Hogsmeade, where she could Apparate.

The atmosphere changed almost completely.

She uttered not a sound as she hid behind what looked like a Grim Reaper. Now she was glad for the black that she wore, and silently hoped that Alice would see this in her vision so that she would know that if she didn't come back alive, this is where she would be.

She let one eye be visible and listened well, seeing Harry trapped near the Grim Reaper and Peter Pettigrew, an old friend from her school years. There was no one else, not yet at least. There was a big cauldron in the middle, and he was holding what looked like a baby, but she could tell that that was no baby. It was Voldemort.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" Peter said, starting an incantation. He dropped a bone into the cauldron from the grave. "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master!" This time he cut off his own hand and dropped it into the cauldron. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!"

He produced a dagger from his pocket; however, before he could even take a step Bella flicked her wand, "_Expelliarmus!" _she whispered, and as soon as both his wand and dagger came into her hands, she snapped them both and threw them to the side.

Then, she lunged.

…

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	9. Sorry For Ruining Your Bloody Ceremony

**Chapter Eight: Sorry For Ruining Your Bloody Ceremony**

Bella didn't know her own strength. As she punched Peter Pettigrew in the eyes, she didn't realize how much damage she had actually done, until he flew, spiralling across the floor, and let go of Voldemort.

In an instant, she was above Voldemort, stunning him and throwing while punching him to the side. Then she punched the grave and freed Harry.

"Professor?" Harry exclaimed.

"Did I make it in time?"

Harry was about to reply yes, when his face darkened. "Yes and no. Cedric—Pettigrew killed him. But you stopped the resurrection of Voldemort."

She clenched her fist, "I'm sorry, Harry."

_"Avada Kadevra!" _Peter cried.

Bella didn't have time to think, just thrust out her shield and blocked the attack. It stopped, and Harry and she were left unharmed. "Where did you get that wand?" Bella asked, suddenly appearing behind him.

"How _dare_ you ruin this ceremony? It is such an important one as well!"

"Is that how you talk to old friends? I guess that means I can be rude to you then, 'cause you know, you _killed bloody James and Lily!" _Bella said harshly, "Sorry for ruining your bloody ceremony, Peter, but I can't say I regret it."

Peter looked up in fear, aiming the wand at her. She dodged the slow attack and took the wand from him, giving it to Harry, "Is this yours?"

He nodded, "Yes. Prof—Bella, how are you doing this?"

"I'll explain later."

"_Reducto!" _Bella cried, pointing at the cauldron. The liquid sprayed everyone, and she repeated the spell, pointing her wand at Voldemort. He flew, unable to do anything. Harry stunned him again, just for good measure as Bella advanced on Peter.

He was afraid now, and gave a shrill scream as she stunned him. Just as she thought she was done, instinct told her to dodge as another attack came her way. Turning around, she saw Lucius Malfoy holding his wand to Harry's throat.

Suddenly they were surrounded by Death Eaters.

"Idiots." Bella muttered as she disappeared. Heads turned, but none found her. She kicked and then stunned Malfoy, bringing Harry to her side before disarming Malfoy for good measures and another Death Eater. Spells flew to them, but Bella didn't bother blocking them with her shield around them both.

"Don't be afraid, Harry." Bella whispered to him. "We can take them."

They stunned and disarmed them all, Harry staying in one place while Bella took the element of surprise and dodged their attacks while hitting them as well. Harry did fairly well by himself. They could still touch him, but their spells had no effect.

One finally got the idea to move to physical combat, they deflected Harry's attacks while moving closer with a partner. Bella, having already finished with her side, stunned one from behind. It's not like they were immune to spells like them. That got a few of their attentions which brought some to her.

Once they were done with both sides, they had a lot to carry. They had to bring all the Death Eaters with them to the port key and Voldemort. This was no easy task, despite her strength. She carried all of them while Harry got Voldemort and Cedric and as they touched the port key, they hoped for the best.

Trumpets started to play as soon as they arrived, but soon stopped as they saw the mess. Bella dropped all the Death Eaters on the ground and took out her want. "_Expelliarmus!_" Bella cried towards Moody. She didn't stun him, only used her speed to quickly get to where he was, and using her strength, brought him back down to the centre.

Krum and Fleur's faces were disgusted; there was silence as Harry started crying and babbling about Cedric. "That's my son!" Cedric's father cried, making his way out of the crow towards his son.

"Please return to the Great Hall!" Dumbledore said, making his voice louder. Everyone obeyed, and the only left behind were Ron, Hermione, and the Minister of Magic.

"Bella, what happened?" Dumbledore asked fiercely.

"Ron, Hermione, please do us the favour of getting Madam Pompfrey to help Mr. Diggory," Bella said, conjuring a stretcher for Cedric. She covered his body with a sheet as they sadly rolled him to the hospital wing.

They followed them until they had to split, them going to the hospital wing, and Bella, Harry, the Minister of Magic, and Dumbledore to his office. When they entered his office, Sirius waited for them there, unable to change for the Minister was there.

Bella, although feeling uncomfortable that the Minister was there, knew that he leaving would be impossible. She took a breath. "I saw Moody smiling during the third task. It wasn't a bloody regular smile too, mind you. It had the power to creep even me out. Anyway, I went to the Restricted Section of the library and searched up 'Resurrection'. This led to 'Rebirth' and also an incantation."

She continued, "I ran to Hogsmeade because I needed to Apparate to Harry, and in Hogwarts you can't do that. I got to Tom Riddle's father's grave in Little Hangleton just in time to stop the incantation. I disarmed Pettigrew and soon Death Eater's followed. We knocked them all out and brought them back here." She spoke more of the events in detailed form.

"Where does Moody come into all of this?" The Minister asked.

"He is using polyjuice potion. Leave him tied up in that chair and we will be sure."

Harry told his side of the story, and soon, they used three drops of Veritaserum on Moody when he changed back to reveal Barty Crouch Jr. It was quite a shock as Minerva joined us. They questioned Barty and he spilled everything about their plans while constantly flicking his tongue. Minerva shortly left the room to help the real Mad-Eye who was in the study.

"I must report this to Ministry." The Minister said.

"Not yet." Bella said. Everyone paused. "We must question Peter Pettigrew as well. Doesn't it tickle your curiosity to figure out what happened the night James and Lily Potter died?"

"I suppose."

They tied Pettigrew to a chair and awakened him as well. Then they forcefully poured the colourless and odourless Veritaserum into Pettigrew's mouth. Here is where Sirius would be cleared. Bella winked to the dog.

Peter reluctantly told the whole room about the night they died; how he had tricked James and Lily, while also about how much Peter believes was disrespected from the group. That was his sole reason for the betrayal, but what mattered more was that Sirius was now cleared.

"All these years…" the Minister said.

"Sirius Black is innocent." Bella said firmly. "I think he should hear it right now, perhaps I should call him?"

"Please do so, Miss Cullen." Dumbledore said with a smile before the Minister could say anything.

Bella exited the room with the dog as it transformed back to Sirius. She hugged him, "It's finally been time."

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much." He said. Then he grinned, "I can't wait to hear this."

"There will surely be a lot in the Daily Prophet tomorrow." Bella remarked. After they waited for ten or so minutes, they stepped back in the room.

The Minister jumped, still used to thinking of Sirius as a criminal. "Sirius Black, I officially decree you as innocent. You will no longer be looked at as a criminal, and your time in Azkaban has been renewed."

"Thank you." He grinned, setting those words in his head.

Suddenly, everyone turned serious as Harry said, "What do we do about Voldemort?"

Bella sighed, "We've already tried destruction spells on him, but they never work."

"I have a theory about how to destroy him," Dumbledore said. "I am almost one hundred percent sure that Voldemort made 7 Horcruxes. If we keep Voldemort somewhere in a chamber where no one can find him while we search to destroy these, then he will be mortal and we will be able to destroy him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. After all, Harry here already destroyed one in the Chamber of Secrets." Dumbledore held Tom Riddle's diary from his desk. "And the sword of Godric Gryffindor shall be the weapon to destroy it."

"Absolutely not."

Everyone turned to the Minister in surprise. "You will not be keeping Voldemort, Dumbledore. I knew it all along, you planning to seize my spot as Minister for Magic. Despicable!"

"Whoever said anything about Dumbledore keeping Voldemort? It does seem like a good idea now that you bring it up. He is a rather powerful wizard, and excuse me for this—" Bella said. "—But how in the world could you think Dumbledore wants the Ministry? If he did, he would have already done so by now! Dumbledore only wants to be Headmaster of Hogwarts, get that through your bloody thick brain!"

"Dumbledore will keep Voldemort somewhere safe and secret where only he knows, I am sure that he will come up with a better chamber than anyone in the Ministry!" Harry said.

The Minister was speechless, all he did was nod. "Fine, then we will discuss the matter of Horcruxes soon, Dumbledore. For now, I leave that matter in your care. Don't let the world down." He cleared his throat. "Now I must go to the Ministry, and I will take these Death Eaters and Pettigrew to Azkaban as well. Good day."

He Disapparated and took the Death Eaters, Pettigrew, and Barty Crouch Jr. with him. The room seemed a lot cleaner now. "Finally," Bella sighed.

"Congratulations, Sirius." Harry said, hugging his godfather.

"Congratulations, Harry and Bella. Although it is unfortunate that Cedric Diggory came to his demise, it is extremely great that you capture Voldemort. Now, we must search for the Horcruxes." His eyes twinkled, "both of you will be included, of course. But let's not go over this matter right now. I believe Bella has something to tell you."

She raised her eyebrows to Dumbledore. She sighed and tapped the bracelet on her wrist, _Reverso Appearo." _Her skin paled, and her eyes turned to a bright gold. Her heartbeat stopped, and she missed it as well as her skin turned ice cold. What was more, the hunger was there. When the bracelet was on, she never even craved human blood, but now it was overwhelming.

She clenched her fists and bit on her lip hard, resisting the hunger and supressed it. "I'm a vampire." Bella said, "I don't know how the Minister missed the explanation of how we beat all these Death Eaters, but the main reason is that I am a vampire."

"That's impossible." Sirius breathed.

"Let me explain." Bella said, "The year after I graduated from Hogwarts, I moved to Forks, a place in America. I met Edward Cullen, a vampire who only drank the blood from an animal, his family was the same. I fell in love with him and him me. I was bitten by another vampire but Edward managed to take the venom out. A few years later we married and had a child, a half-vampire named Renesmee. During the birthing process he changed me into a vampire to keep me alive. Dumbledore invited me here to teach so I came and now these events followed."

There was silence, until Sirius spoke. "My beautiful Bella is _married_? Why didn't you bloody invite me?"

She laughed, "I didn't know where you were! Anyway, I want you to meet my family now, they're really quite nice. Dumbledore would like Carlisle."

"Well, sure, let's go!" Sirius said.

"Of course. But first, Harry must rest." She said, Dumbledore nodding his approval.

Dumbledore went to announce things to the school while Harry went to the hospital wing. They were alone outside Dumbledore's office and didn't know much about what to do. She tapped her bracelet so that she could endure human food again. "Say, Sirius. Why don't we go to the kitchen and have a buffet? Then we can duel in the Room of Requirement."

"Oh, how I missed the kitchens."

…

A/N: The next chapter will be the final for this story, but there will be a sequel! (Which might take me time to write) But I can't believe I am finishing my first story! It's kind of sad…

…

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	10. Back with the Cullen's

**Chapter Nine: Back with the Cullen's**

"Bella?" Harry asked, "You've helped me a lot this year, please take this." This he said while holding a bag of money, probably his reward from the Triwizard Tournament.

She put her hand up in a modest wave, "sorry, Harry, but you won that. And trust me; I think I have enough money. Why not try giving it to your godfather, or the Weasley's?"

He nodded, going to try someone else, yet everyone just seemed to turn him down. Bella took her eyes off him and sighed. A year had passed incredibly quickly, but also rather slowly. It was weird, spending the days not seeing Edward or the Cullen's. She missed Alice and her fashion sense, and Esme with her motherly nature. Everyone was saying their good byes to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, but also to one another in Hogwarts. Weird things had gone by, and Cedric's ceremony was memorable and sad. Who knew what events would occur next year?

But Bella wouldn't be here next year. Dumbledore had appointed the job of finding Voldemort's four other Horcruxes—him having already found a diary, a ring, and a locket. He had given me the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which I had safely in my trunk. Bella, under Dumbledore's consent, had even planned to have her family with her as well; it would be fun for them—but also dangerous.

Oh well, the Cullen's were unbeatable, right?

She couldn't wait to see them today, and she was bringing Sirius with her so he could meet her family, and then he would go back to his own place. This was partly because he didn't want to be freaked out by the fact that he would be the only one sleeping.

It was weird for Sirius to be able to walk around freely, but what was even weirder was that all of the wizards and witches in society still couldn't get close to him like before. He was a magnet for people—namely girls—back in Hogwarts, but now? There was nothing but fear, and she knew he hated it.

"Ready to go?" She asked Sirius.

"Sirius! Bella!"

They turned to find Hermione, Ron, and Harry running towards them. "Thought you could leave without a good bye?" Ron asked.

Bella smiled, "not at all." She hugged the three, "Have a great summer! Stop by anytime!"

"Really?"

"Of course. Sirius will be here, too."

Sirius said his good byes to the trio and they watched them walk to Hogsmeade and Disapparte into the thin air. The Cullen's big house stood in front of them in America, it being a rather cloudy day as always. All of the Cullen's appeared around Bella, hugging and kissing her.

She hugged them all with her might, rejoicing with her family. Then, she kissed Edward passionately to make up for the year they lost together, and planted a big kiss on Renesmee's head. Jacob was there as well, giving her a crushing hug that would have broken a bone if she were human.

"Sirius, this is my family." Bella said, "Jacob, Renesmee, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and of course, Edward."

"Quite the family you have here, Bella." Sirius remarked with a laugh, "Nice to meet you."

"Sirius has been in Azkaban, the wizard prison, for 12 years. He was on the run, but they cleared his name now, and he never murdered anyone." Bella said.

"Didn't you say others were coming?" Esme asked.

She nodded, "Remus, but I think that is it." Bella tired—and failed—to bounce on her feet, laughing at herself. "I brought presents!"

"You didn't have to!" Was the first thing she heard, but she shook her head. "No, I actually think this might be useful."

"Well that's lucky because we got you a welcome-back gift as well," Alice grinned. _I should have known, _Bella thought.

She took out three necklaces, each with a different jewel in them, and four dog tags, and each with a different letter on them. She gave the emerald necklace to Esme, the sapphire to Alice, and diamond to Rosalie. Then she gave the dog tag with a C to Carlisle, an E to Emmet, and one for Edward, and the J for Jasper. "Before you make judgements on my horrible fashion sense," Bella began as Alice rolled her eyes. "Those are just like the charm on my bracelet, they allow you to well, have human-like things."

"You don't always have to activate them; I just thought it would be more useful when you go out in public. I even put a spell on it so that only Cullen family members could activ—" She was unable to finish her sentence, however, as Rosalie hugged her fiercely and put the necklace on. Bella got the action and took her wand, activating the necklace.

"Thank you," Rosalie whispered, even though everyone could still hear her. "But, what about the mirror from Christmas?"

"I'm sorry, Rosalie." Bella said back, "at the time, I hadn't thought of all the things. One, you can't carry a mirror the size of your head around all the time. Two, it's either just you who looks human, or everyone. You can't indivisually pick certain people."

Carlisle nodded, "thank you, Bella. These will be useful when we go out in public."

Alice looked really excited, making Bella almost cringe. "It's not another car, is it? Because I like mine just the way it is."

She shook her head, "it's not a car. But I'm still excited! Hold up your left hand."

Bella did as she was instructed and Edward came up from behind Alice, taking something and putting it on her charm bracelet. When he took his hands away, she glanced at the bracelet to find a fourth charm. This one had a house on it, which looked identical to the Cullen's. Before she could say anything, however, Jacob grabbed her arm too and attached another one. This one was the beach and the forest, but was still small.

Someone else grabbed her hand, Charlie. "Charlie? When did you get here?"

"You didn't think I would visit my daughter after a year?" He asked, "Come on, Bells."

"Well I was going to surprise you," she said irritably with a smile. She hugged him loosely so that she didn't hurt him.

"Good to have you back, Bells."

"It's good to _be _back."

Charlie released her hand, and she noticed that he put yet another charm on it. This was a sun and a rain cloud. "Now you have the Cullen's,the Quiliant pack, _and _your family with you!" Alice cheered. _My family, _Bella thought, _shining brightly in the sun or drenched in the rain. Pheonix and Forks. _

It was true, Bella loved it. There were six charms in total now. Edward's crystal, Jacob's wolf, the Hogwarts crest, her human family, the Cullen's, and the Quiliant Pack. It symbolized everything she belonged to and everyone she cared about. "Thank you, everyone."

Charlie's watch beeped, "Sorry, Bells, I got to go. Billy and I are having a fishing competition. But he's been winning ever since you gave him that rod."

She laughed, "Sorry, but do you have to go so soon?"

"Best fish of the season today!"

"Okay, then I'll visit you tomorrow." Bella promised.

Charlie left in his car as Remus suddenly Apparated. At first everyone braced at instinct, but Bella reassured them and made introductions. "He is a werewolf like Jacob, except not entirely the same. I found out that we have first and second generation werewolves and vampires. First generation werewolves go by First Nations, or are born with it. When they turn into a wolf, they stay in a pack, and are actually wolves. Even if they bite people, they do not turn. Second generation werewolves lose control of themselves when they turn since they no longer remember who she or he is, only turn during the full moon, do not have a warm temperature, and bite people, which is how they turn into them or get the gene. This gene does not pass onto their children though." Remus sighed in relief.

"First generation vampires have more superior abilities than second generation vampires. We have superior strength, speed, drink blood, sparkle in the sun, change eye colour, are constantly cold, beautiful, immortal, and are not affected by garlic. Second generation vampires are affected by garlic, but not the sun. They are not wizards, yet carry the magic gene and do age. They are pale, like us, but are not cold." Bella explained. "Basically, the vampires and werewolves known in the wizard world are second generation while we in our world are first. Both generations are uncommon in each world, however."

"That does explain a lot." Carlisle said, "How did you find this out?"

"Restricted Section of the library in Hogwarts," she grinned, "I had a lot of free time."

Everyone went inside, Sirius and Remus feeling the chill of night. They talked of Bella as a teenager, how she was so clumsy and how that was the main factor of why she always lost duels. "It's a different story now," she muttered, giving everyone a laugh.

Remus and Sirius complimented Esme's food, which reminded Bella that the necklaces also allowed them to eat human food without having to gag it all up. _I can eat chocolate cake again_, she thought happily, suddenly craving the dessert.

XXXX

That night, after Edward and Bella were sure that Renesmee was in bed, she quickly unpacked all her things and left the sword of Godric Gryffindor on the night stand. It was a rare item, and she wanted it by her side always. She had proposed the idea of searching for the Horcruxes with her family during a hunt that had taken place after Sirius and Remus left. It was good to be back.

They agreed, saying that it would be something interesting to pursue and decided that they would do so after summer so they could prepare a few things. Now Bella and Edward were in their bedroom, lying on the perfectly made bed.

She kissed him passionately, not even caring about the fine material underneath them. He responded with a deep and electrifying growl in his throat as she lightly bit his bottom lip. They were finally together, and after a year of not seeing the other's face, it felt as if the world had lifted from her shoulders.

"It was so weird, so different without you here, love." Edward murmured as they took a breath.

Bella nodded, "despite my busy days at the school, it always felt weird, not having you there." She chuckled, "I even caught myself about to say your name when I wanted to show you things at Hogwarts."

"But we are back together again, forever."

"Forever," she agreed. "And then after summer we will have a new adventure—it might be dangerous."

"But it will be a journey, just like the eternal one we live through every day."

Bella nodded, "We'll technically be Aurors," she said after explaining the term.

"Witches and wizards actually seem pretty different from what I always imagined," Edward said. "You are over that incident you said before, right?"

"The one with Jane? I'm not over the fact that I put her in the hospital forever, but I'm ready to embrace magic again."

"And I'll embrace you with it."

Bella nodded with a smile, glad to have him back. Edward sat up and she followed, seeing a new feature cross his face. "What?"

"So…"

"So?"

That same smile she had always fell in love with crossed his face one more, and she felt her heart melt as he kissed her again. His eyes burned bright as he said softly with that crooked smile, "So…how do I become one?"

…

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	11. Final Author's Note

Final Author's Note:

I'm really quite proud that this story is completed. It's a breathtaking experience, being able to say that your story is done—especially after two years! I apologize for not being the best writer when I started off, but I have grown and learned a lot, especially from this site. Thanks for giving me an awesome story to write, and encouraging me with your reviews.

Although it may take some time due to the fact that I wish to finish some of my other stories (which you should really check out!), there will be a sequel. Bear with me, and don't expect it soon, but there will be one, so put me on Author Alert so you can get an email for when it comes!

Thanks for always supporting me, I feel almost sad that this story is coming to an end, despite the coming of a sequel—I actually think that this will be a trilogy!

Love,

ashleyjaneli


End file.
